Стая
by Berkana aka Thorunn
Summary: Мне понравился Дерек Хейл. И мне захотелось его погладить. По-своему.
1. Chapter 1

- Дерек, не молчи! - Стайлз резко дёргает руль, машину подбрасывает. - Говори что-нибудь!

Хейл стонет и неразборчиво бормочет. Стайлз оборачивается, стараясь разглядеть, что творится на заднем сиденье.

- Веди ровнее, - подаёт голос шериф. - И ты, кажется, проскочил поворот на больницу.

- Мы едем не в больницу. Эллисон, ты позвонила Скотту? Я же сказал тебе позвонить Скотту, да? Ты позвонила? Потому что я…

- Ты ничего не говорил! - отвечает девушка и торопливо лезет за мобильником.

- Пап, как он там? - снова оборачивается Стайлз, машина виляет, шерифа прижимает к дверце.

Стилински смотрит на полуодетого черноволосого парня, чья голова сейчас лежит у него на коленях.

- Его трясёт.

И эти слова никак не передают на самом деле бешеное сокращение мышц под ладонью шерифа.

- Это-то как раз неудивительно, - легкомысленно хмыкает Стайлз.

* * *

><p>Шериф крепче сжимает плечо Хейла, стараясь, чтобы того не так подбрасывало от скорости и не бередило рану. В который раз не может удержаться, смотрит на чёрное древко стрелы, торчащее у парня из спины, и чувствует, как самого пробирает озноб.<p>

Он по-прежнему ничего не понимает, и объяснять произошедшее никто не спешит. С тех пор, как этой ночью в свете фар его машины появляется Стайлз, всё летит кувырком.

Его сын за компанию с Эллисон Арджент пытается спрятать тело, так поначалу кажется шерифу, когда он только их видит. Сын бросается к нему, неразборчиво тараторя и жестикулируя так, будто накачался адеролом по самые уши. Но слово «помоги», звучит слишком часто, и сын испуган, очень испуган. Настоящим шоком становится то, что «трупом» оказывается никто иной как Дерек Хейл. Тот самый странный парень, живущий в сгоревшем доме своей семьи. А ещё он знает, что уже давненько Стайлз водится с ним вместе со своими друзьями. Всё это настолько оглушает шерифа, что он сам не замечает, как оказывается на заднем сиденье собственной машины почти в обнимку с Хейлом.

- Ты слишком рисковала, - хрипит вдруг Дерек, приподняв голову.

Он пытается сесть, но шериф удерживает его и парень не сопротивляется.

- Ты в порядке? - почти кричит Стайлз, машина виляет.

Эллисон оборачивается и почти роняет телефон.

- Я не могла больше ждать. Они бы убили тебя.

- Ты пошла против своей семьи.

- Ты был прав, мне пришлось бы выбирать рано или поздно, - вздыхает она, растирая и без того растёкшуюся по щекам тушь, и сжимает кулачки. - Ничего, должна же быть в моей семье хоть одна белая ворона.

- Ты не первая, - едва слышно говорит Дерек.

- Что? Как? - девушка удивлённо распахивает глаза. - А кто был до меня?

- Ого! Дерек делится семейными секретами? Это что-то новое, - почему-то довольно улыбается младший Стилински.

- Ты же хотел, чтобы я говорил!

Хейл, кажется, понимает, что сболтнул лишнее, но отступать поздно.

- Кейт, - скорее выплёвывает он.

- Что-о?

Стайлз на секунду выпускает руль, всем телом обернувшись к Дереку.

- Та самая сумасшедшая-сумасшедшая тётя Эллисон? - машину заносит и только это заставляет Стайлза вернуть часть внимания дороге. - Да вы извращенцы, ребята. Кем надо быть?.. Она же уничтожила твою семью!

- Я знаю, - рычит Дерек.

- Всё, понял, заткнулся! - кажется, рычание только радует подростка.

- Она знала, кто ты? - осторожно спрашивает Эллисон.

Хейл обречённо кивает, явно сожалея о внезапной откровенности.

- Когда Кейт узнала об этом? - голос девушки звенит от напряжения.

- За пару недель до… - Дерек вздрагивает, начинает хрипеть и кашлять.

- Стайлз, останови! - требует шериф.

Машина, взвизгнув тормозами, замирает на месте, да так резко, что сам Стайлз чуть не въезжает головой в рулевое колесо. Но это его не очень-то останавливает, он пулей вылетает из машины. Распахивает заднюю дверцу:

- Что слу…

Увидев Дерека, выкашливающего чёрную маслянистую жижу, он замирает с открытым ртом, дыша как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

- Нет-нет-нет! Только не это! - он хватается за голову. - Только не сейчас, а!

Эллисон наблюдает за жуткой картиной, вцепившись в подголовник.

- Что это, Стайлз?

Шерифа тоже волнует этот вопрос. Он вообще слабо понимает, что пытается сделать его сын, только надеется, что тот не наделает глупостей. Потому что если Дерек Хейл умрёт в его машине, будут проблемы.

- О, господи!

Младший Стилински падает на сиденье и, вцепившись мёртвой хваткой в руль, резко разворачивает машину.

- Мы всё-таки едем в больницу? - интересуется шериф.

- Да, то есть, нет, - мотает головой тот. - То есть да, но не в ту. Эллисон, звони Скотту! Сейчас же!

- Чувак, вы где?! - вместо приветствия взрывается телефон, который Эллисон выставляет на громкую связь, рычащим голосом Скотта МакКола. - Мы тут как на иголках, ещё немного, и можем сорваться. Что-то не так? Вы нашли его?

- Нашли-нашли. Всё плохо, Скотт! Очень плохо, - тараторит Стайлз. - Звони своему боссу.

- Мой босс? Зачем он тебе? Я же…

Стайлз оборачивается:

- Пап, сделай вид, что ты ничего не слышишь, - и переключается на МакКола: - Он нужен в клинике. Сейчас, Скотт. Это опять чёртов аконит. И у нас нет сорока восьми часов, поверь мне, чувак. У нас вообще нет времени. Я уже еду туда.

- Ну, ладно, - с сомнением тянет Скотт. - Мы скоро будем.

- Нет! - вдруг рычит Дерек.

- Дерек говорит, чтобы вы не высовывали носа из логова, слышал?

- Да, но Эллисон…

- Со мной всё в порядке, Скотт, - подаёт голос девушка. - Думаю, мы справимся сами.

- Ладно.

- Ему лучше не знать, - тихо говорит Эллисон, выключив телефон.

- Твоему отцу тоже лучше этого не знать. Никому лучше этого не знать.

- Не знать чего?

- Тебе, пап, тем более.

Доктор Дитон встречает их на пороге и всем своим темнокожим видом выражает удивление. Но когда Стайлз пытается вытащить из машины Дерека, бросается помогать. Они вдвоём заносят Хейла внутрь, осторожно укладывают на бок на смотровом столе.

- О, господи! - ужасается ветеринар, осматривая Дерека. - Стрелу надо было сразу вынимать!

Там, куда угодила стрела, спина Хейла выглядит ужасно: во все стороны от раны расходятся вздувшиеся почерневшие вены и капилляры. Шериф первый раз видит подобное, и ему становится не по себе.

- Что за чёрт? - он понимает, что в который раз задаёт один и тот же вопрос, но другого у него нет.

- Он не в курсе, - качает головой Стайлз на удивление врача и добавляет: - У нас сил не хватило бы. Это же не шутка.

- Совсем не шутка. Но так вы допустили распространение яда.

Ветеринар натягивает перчатки.

- Шериф, помогите мне.

- Я вообще не понимаю, что происходит, - трясёт головой тот. - Совершенно. Абсолютно. Почему мы привезли его сюда, вместо того, чтобы везти в больницу? Что за яд, что с ним вообще такое?

- К сожалению, шериф, вы выбрали не самое подходящее время, - спокойно отвечает Дитон. - Но сейчас мне нужна ваша помощь. Подержите его, вот так, чтобы он не дёрнулся. Дерек, слышишь? Я сейчас вытащу стрелу.

Хейл еле заметно кивает, принимая происходящее как должное, и прижимается лбом к холодному металлу стола.

- Вы что, даже обезболивающего ему не дадите? - возмущается шериф.

- Всё потом, - отмахивается ветеринар и без особых церемоний вырывает древко.

Удержать Хейла непросто, особенно когда он выгибается на столе, заходясь криком. Всё происходящее никак не укладывается в голове у шерифа. Как человек с такой раной столько времени может находиться в сознании? Что случилось в машине, раз это напугало его сына до чёртиков? И откуда у Хейла столько сил? Парень хрипит и пытается вырваться, и нет уверенности, что удастся его удержать.

- Всё-всё, - Дитон успокаивающе кладёт руку Дереку на плечо. - Уже всё. Теперь полежи спокойно, я сейчас.

Тот кивает и расслабляется под руками Стилински.

- Можете отпустить его, шериф. Всё уже почти закончилось.

- Закончилось? Как?

Стилински кажется, что он попал в какой-то кошмарный тягучий сон. И никак не может проснуться, сбросить это наваждение. А ведь пора бы уже. Чтобы потом можно было рассказать Стайлзу про этот бред.

Дитон не отвечает, уходит, почти сразу же возвращается и вводит Дереку какое-то лекарство.

Стилински смотрит на сына, молча требуя объяснений. Но тот, коротко глянув на него, отводит глаза и смотрит на Хейла, наблюдая. Или присматривая?

Вдруг Дерек начинает шевелиться и, как кажется шерифу, становится крупнее. Прямо на глазах чернота пропадает, а рана начинает медленно затягиваться, пока на коже не остаётся даже шрама, только подсохшая кровь теперь напоминает о том, что что-то вообще было. Стайлз и Эллисон вжимаются в стенку.

- Док, не входите! - кричит младший Стилински куда-то в коридор и шепчет: - Пап, не шевелись. Прошу, заклинаю чем угодно, только не шевелись. И не бойся, он не тронет.

До шерифа доносится звериное рычание и противный скрежет, как будто когти скребут по металлической поверхности.

Опасность! Все инстинкты разом вопят об этом, и рука машинально тянется к кобуре, оружие будто само ложится в ладонь. Дерек приподнимается, рычит и оборачивается. То, что предстаёт глазам шерифа, невозможно описать. Рука дёргается и две пули одна за другой попадают в грудь Хейлу, отбрасывая его назад на стол.

- Папа! - кричит Стайлз. - Я же просил!

В смотровую вбегает доктор Дитон. А шериф, замерев на месте, с ужасом наблюдает, как гаснет краснота в глазах того, кем или чем был Дерек Хейл, как уменьшаются клыки, разглаживаются деформированные черты лица, превращая его обратно в человека.

- Ох, надеюсь, что они прошли навылет! - взмахивает руками Стайлз. - Дереку не понравится, если вам снова придётся в нём ковыряться, док.

- Стайлз! - кричит шериф. - Что это? Кто это? Что это было? В кого я стрелял?

- Пап, успокойся, я сейчас всё объясню, - Стайлз подходит вплотную, привлекая к себе внимание, и нервно улыбается: - Я знаю, что тебе это не понравится. И что это прозвучит бредово. Действительно бредово, я имею в виду. Но у меня тут есть свидетели, которые подтвердят, что я не псих, и ничего кроме адерола не принимаю…

* * *

><p>Шериф сидит на табуретке, сцепив пальцы в замок, и слушает тарахтение сына. Кажется, Стайлз радуется возможности рассказать, поделиться, и вываливает на голову родителя все доступные ему сведения. В своей манере, конечно, перескакивая с темы на тему, вставляя личные комментарии, впечатления и замечания. Но основное шериф улавливает.<p>

Оборотни. Альфа, беты, омеги. Стая…

В Бикон-Хиллс живут оборотни. Они настоящие, а не выдумки. Дерек Хейл – оборотень. И почти вся его семья оборотни. Были. Скотт МакКол, лучший друг Стайлза, оборотень. И события почти годовой давности – проделки оборотня.

С одной стороны, шериф вздыхает спокойно: несмотря ни на что, эта история с поджогом дома Хейлов и гибелью всей их семьи не давала ему покоя, даже когда нашёлся главный виновник. Были нестыковки, которые не давали совести успокоиться. И тогда он мало обращал внимание на поведение сына, а теперь выясняется, что тот знал о событиях гораздо больше. Мало того, принимал непосредственное участие вместе со своими друзьями. И теперь всё недосказанное, все странности укладываются в складную картину. Более складную, чем она была до появления в ней оборотней.

С другой стороны, с этим знанием предстоит научиться жить. Принять на веру то, что всегда считал глупыми сказками. Да куда там! Что принимать на веру? Он же всё видел собственными глазами. Видел, как это называется, трансформацию. И от этого теперь никуда не деться. Мало того, его сын, его единственный сын продолжает участвовать во всём этом. Раньше шериф боялся, как бы тот не спутался с плохой компанией. Но нет, Стайлз избежал этого. Зато связался с оборотнями. Прекрасная альтернатива.

Со стороны стола доносится тяжёлый булькающий кашель. Шериф вскидывает голову, а Стайлз разворачивается всем корпусом. Дерек Хейл, а не человек со звериным лицом, мучительно выкашливает всё ту же непонятную чёрную жижу, которая так испугала Стайлза.

- До-ок! - она пугает его и сейчас, судя по дрожащему голосу. - Док, сюда!

Стайлз бросается к Дереку, но замирает буквально в шаге, словно боясь дотронуться.

- Господи, что это? Почему не помогло?

Дитон влетает в смотровую с Эллисон – они выходили, чтобы не мешать разговору отца и сына.

- Охотники что, с ума посходили? - бормочет ветеринар, беспомощно наблюдая, как расползается лужа на полу. Похоже, происходит то, что не должно происходить. - Сколько же отравы было в стреле?

- О, нет! - Стайлз бьёт себя по лбу. - Нет! Их было две. Было две стрелы, док!

- Погоди, ты о чём?

Стайлз, захлебываясь и глотая слова, рассказывает, что когда он приехал забрать Дерека и Эллисон, они оба были ранены. И Дерек вытаскивал стрелу из Эллисон, а потом заживлял её рану и, наверное, поэтому получил так много аконита.

У шерифа картинка не складывается, потому что Стайлз говорит о ране, но на Эллисон нет ни царапины, а слово «заживлял» противоречит его представлению о реальности. Но он решает промолчать и послушать, тем более, что у остальных слова сына не вызывают возражений.

- Только, пожалуйста, доктор Дитон, - просит Эллисон. - Не говорите Скотту!

- Ага, - кивает Стайлз. - И её отцу тоже. У обоих же крышу снесёт, Скотта никакие цепи не удержат. А Дерек пока здесь. И…

Шериф молча наблюдает, пытаясь расцепить клубок мыслей и одновременно утихомирить бурю эмоций. Он мало что знает о Дереке Хейле. Вернее, не знает ничего, кроме сухих строчек рапортов. Сначала Стайлз и Скотт обвиняют его в убийстве девушки, его же сестры. Потом в погроме школы. И оба раза в конце концов заявляют, что ошиблись. Вообще тогда со школьниками чёрт знает что происходило, будто с цепи сорвались, и натворили много чего. А потом всё внезапно затихло, будто кран перекрыли.

Дерек шевелится, приподнимается на руках, явно собираясь вставать, и тут, словно впервые, замечает старшего Стилински. В его светлых глазах мелькает нечто такое, будто, он забыл о чём-то очень важном и только сейчас вспомнил.

- Стайлз! Эллисон! - рычит он, роняя голову. - Какого вы ещё здесь? У вас же завтра контрольная!

Шериф привстаёт. Новость про контрольную - неожиданность. Но ещё большая неожиданность, что это беспокоит Хейла. Лично беспокоит. Так, как это обычно беспокоит его самого. А Стайлз буквально расцветает от слов Дерека, и даже Эллисон застенчиво улыбается.

- Да ладно! Мы подготовились! Тебе стоит заиметь хоть немного веры в нас. Серьёзно, Дерек.

- Я знаю, как вы готовитесь. Меня не было двое суток. Логово хоть вообще цело?

- А куда оно денется? - продолжает светиться подросток. - Скотт там за старшего, справится. Правда, он бегает по потолку, потому что рядом нет Эллисон.

- Тем более, почему вы ещё здесь? Езжайте. Сейчас же.

- Стоп! - не выдерживает шериф. - Никто не имеет права разговаривать с моим сыном таким тоном.

- Всё в порядке, папа, - тут же влезает Стайлз, не давая оборотню вставить и слово. - Дерек – альфа, ему можно. Я же в его стае, а он там главный.

- Но ты человек! Я правильно понял, что над обычными людьми оборотни власти не имеют?

- Верно, - кивает сын. - Но я сам попросился в стаю, меня никто не принуждал. Сам согласился подчиняться общим правилам. А по ним слово альфы вроде как закон.

- Вроде как? - хмыкает Дерек, потом, помедлив, добавляет: - И ты напросился.

- Спокойно, хмурый волк, - тихо говорит Стайлз, передвинувшись так, чтобы загородить собой Дерека. - В общем, всё нормально, пап, честно. И у нас действительно завтра контрольная. Кстати, мой джип остался там, где я его бросил. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, где. Подбросишь нас?

- Я бы не советовал вам забирать Дерека домой, Стайлз, - вмешивается Дитон.

- Почему? - беспокоится мальчишка. - Они же там совсем рехнутся, если мы приедем одни.

- Я ещё не очень разобрался, - говорит ветеринар. - Ни один из оборотней на моей памяти не получал такой дозы аконита. Поэтому будет лучше, если он останется до утра. Я побуду здесь, дам ещё противоядие.

- Погодите! Когда канима поцарапал Эрику, Дерек сломал ей руку и пустил кровь, чтобы быстрее вывести яд из организма.

- Для этого нужно быть оборотнем, - качает головой ветеринар. - И даже зная об их способностях, я просто не смогу раз за разом ломать ему руки, мне это не под силу. А если он не удержит трансформацию…

- Да-а, его тогда никто не остановит, - чешет в затылке Стайлз. - И дома тоже. Они его не одолеют, даже если всем скопом навалятся, и от логова тогда камня на камне не останется.

- Вот и я об этом.

- А как же вы собираетесь его остановить, доктор? - интересуется Эллисон. - Может, нам тоже остаться?

- Нет! - отрезает Стилински и понимает, что Хейл одновременно с ним говорит то же самое.

- Скотт не уснёт без тебя, - обречённо вздыхает Стайлз. - Он будет выть на весь дом, Джексон спустится, чтобы поиздеваться, они подерутся, а остановить их опять же будет некому. А завтра он будет клевать носом на контрольной…

- И вы тоже, если не уедете отсюда немедленно, - обрывает его Дерек. - Езжайте, Стайлз, я остаюсь. И проследи, чтобы они завтра все поехали на занятия.

- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь! - шутовски кланяется мальчишка, но потом застывает. - И всё-таки, док, как вы собираетесь удержать нашего большого страшного альфу? Он ведь и правда страшный, я имею в виду… О! Пап, у тебя же есть наручники?

- Конечно, - обалдело кивает шериф. - А зачем?..

- Давай их сюда. Не самый надёжный способ, но со Скоттом это почти сработало.

- У меня есть рябиновая пыль, - кивает, соглашаясь, ветеринар. - Я перекрою ею выходы, и тогда он не сможет вырваться.

* * *

><p>- И когда ты собирался поделиться со мной? - интересуется он, отъезжая от клиники. - Если бы я сегодня не увидел всё своими глазами.<p>

- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами сын. - А как ты себе это представлял? За завтраком: хей, пап, у нас тут целая стая оборотней живёт. Самых настоящих, с клыками и когтями! Ар-р-р! - Стайлз дурашливо вытягивает вперёд руки со скрюченными наподобие когтей пальцами. - Мой лучший друг Скотт один из них. Но это не всё, их вожак – сюрприз! – Дерек Хейл, передай сироп, пожалуйста. Я предпочитаю игнорировать проблему, пока она не рассосётся сама собой.

- Что ты и проделал, - хмыкает с заднего сидения Эллисон. - Дождался, пока твой отец увидит всё сам.

- Ну, вообще-то, кое-что я знал давно, юная леди. Вот только стаи оборотней в раскладе не было.

- А как ты узнал? - округляет глаза Стайлз. - Мы ведь хорошо прятались.

- Я же шериф, - усмехается он. - И вы совсем не прятались. Чтоб ты знал, чёрных «Камаро» не так много в Бикон-Хиллс. Сложно не обратить внимания на одну из них, частенько отирающуюся у твоей школы. И сложно не заметить, что последние месяцы ты стал приходить домой поздно, а иногда и не приходить вовсе, особенно в полнолуние… - он прерывается, когда его накрывает осознание: - А я ломал голову, почему именно в эти дни! Но при этом у тебя никаких особых нареканий в школе.

- Дерек очень помогает с домашкой.

- Дерек Хейл? - брови шерифа удивлённо взлетают вверх. - Помогает вам с домашним заданием?

- Ой, пап, - смеётся Стайлз, хлопая себя по коленям. - Ты бы видел, какое лицо было у самого Дерека, когда Эрика первый раз пришла к нему и у всех на виду попросила помочь с литературой! Жаль, тогда у меня не было фотоаппарата под рукой. Но объясняет он однозначно лучше Харриса. И я покажу фотки.

- И почему же он так возится со всеми вами, а?

- Потому что мы – стая! - заявляет Стайлз, буквально распираемый гордостью.

- И вы, ты и Эллисон – два человека – тоже в стае? - уточняет Стилински.

- Вообще-то нас трое, - поправляет его сын. - Есть ещё Лидия.

- Я не могу толком управиться с тобой одним, а Хейл тянет на себе восьмерых, так? Я не ошибся в подсчётах?

- Откуда вы столько знаете? - не выдерживает Эллисон.

- По правде говоря, это вышло случайно…

* * *

><p><em>Шериф заехал в школу, когда занятия давно закончились. До родительского собрания было ещё две недели, но последние события заставили его больше волноваться о Стайлзе. К тому же сын мог просто скрывать от него школьные проблемы. И вообще любое внезапное затишье представлялось ему подозрительным - издержки профессии. К своему удивлению, на стоянке среди других машин Стилински заметил джип сына и стоящий рядом «Порше» Джексона Уиттмора. Возможно, у них была очередная тренировка, поэтому парни всё ещё были в школе? Что-то подсказало не выходить из машины и продолжить наблюдение. Минут через двадцать из главных дверей школы вывалилась толпа. Точно тренировка, судя по количеству клюшек для лакросса, которые мелькали за спинами школьников. Шериф без труда заметил Стайлза и даже удивился, когда какая-то блондинка вдруг обняла его за плечи и что-то зашептала на ухо, смеясь. Мало того, она пошла следом за ним к джипу вместе с другими, отделившимися от общей толпы. Скотта шериф опознал без труда, Эллисон, Джексона и Лидию – тоже. Удивился ещё раз, увидев в их компании Айзека Лейхи и незнакомого темнокожего парня, а ещё – ту самую блондинку. Все они остановились у джипа, что-то возбуждённо обсуждали, и обсуждение, судя по жестам и выражениям лиц, перерастало в ссору. Стайлз дёрнулся, но его тут же загородили собой Скотт, блондинка и темнокожий парень, а Айзек стал чуть ли не нос к носу с Джексоном. Вдруг пятеро из них резко присели, и их будто отбросило в стороны друг от друга. Как там очутился Дерек Хейл, шериф так и не понял. Он только увидел, как тот отвесил подзатыльник Джексону и что-то коротко сказал ребятам. После этого Айзек, Скотт и Эллисон двинулись за Хейлом, Джексон понуро поплёлся к своему «Порше» вместе с Лидией, а Стайлз с блондинкой и темнокожим втиснулись в джип. Стараясь быть незаметным, шериф завёл машину и осторожно двинулся вперёд, намереваясь проследить, куда направится его сын с новыми знакомыми. И только на дороге заметил, что и джип, и «Порше» вместе едут вслед за чёрным «Камаро». Когда они свернули в лес, Стилински уже не сомневался, что они держат путь к особняку Хейлов.<em>

* * *

><p>- А мы-то думали… - обиженно вздыхает Стайлз. - Хотя да, это же была тренировка, Дерек не мог не быть рядом.<p>

- Это почему?

- Ну, они всё ещё не очень хорошо себя контролируют, - помявшись, объясняет Стайлз. - А лакросс – агрессивная игра, слишком большой шанс обернуться. Дерек помогает этого избежать, особенно если все четверо на поле. Он может их удержать, если необходимо. А это бывает необходимо. Ты просто не видел их, какими они бывают. Всё-таки хорошо, что Дерек стал альфой. И здорово, что Скотт теперь часть стаи. Я только человек и не могу всё для него сделать теперь, когда он оборотень. Есть ситуации, когда альфа необходим. Если бы не Дерек, Скотт бы погиб ещё тогда…

- Когда? - одновременно интересуются шериф и девушка.

- Ой! - сглатывает Стайлз и трясёт головой. - Что-то я заболтался. Это я так, к слову, я не это имел в виду.

- Стайлз, - угрожающе тянет Эллисон. - Когда Скотт мог погибнуть? Ты же знаешь, что я держу запасной лук дома, правда? Что вы опять от меня скрываете?

- Ай! - подскакивает младший Стилински, когда она бьёт его кулачком по плечу. - Я не виноват! Скотт меня убьёт, если узнает, что я проболтался. И вообще-то тогда ты сама отказалась слушать его объяснения, вот.

- Рассказывай, давай, - хмурится Стилински, - теперь и мне интересно послушать.

- Это было на дискотеке, помнишь, когда мы ловили каниму? - осторожно начинает Стайлз.

Девушка охает и откидывается на сиденье.

- Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы я продолжал?

Эллисон не говорит ни слова, но медленно кивает. А шериф настораживается, чувствуя, что услышит нечто серьёзное.

- В общем, прости, но твоя мама пыталась убить Скотта, - словно стараясь выложить всё одним предложением, говорит Стайлз. - Собиралась устроить несчастный случай с помощью ингалятора с аконитом. А я не знал, не чувствовал, я только человек. Омеги долго не живут, потому что им не на кого рассчитывать, некого звать на помощь. А Скотт позвал, и Дерек его услышал. Это правда, я был рядом, когда это случилось. И побежал спасать Скотта - он знал, как велика опасность. Ты просто не видела этого, не видела, когда Дерек вытащил из ангара Скотта... тот почти задохнулся. Он и сам наглотался аконита, я еле успел довезти обоих до ветклиники и доктор Дитон ещё долго Скотта откачивал. Вот так всё и было, только не убивай меня, ладно?

Стайлз замолкает и осторожно оборачивается к Эллисон. Девушка сидит, выпрямившись, по её щекам текут слёзы, шериф отчётливо видит это в зеркале.

- Именно я уговорил Скотта войти в стаю, так что да, это полностью моя вина.

Эллисон упрямо поджимает губы и поспешно вытирает слёзы.

- Мне нужно было выслушать Скотта ещё тогда.

- Ну, это не всегда получается, - осторожно замечает шериф. - Иногда мы злимся слишком сильно, чтобы слушать, так бывает.

- И ты очень хотела крови Дерека, - поддакивает Стайлз. - Я тебя за это не виню, он временами бывает настоящим придурком. Я и сам тогда ему не слишком доверял, просто пришлось выбирать между недоверием к нему и жизнью друга.

Она кивает, соглашаясь.

- А завтра Дерек порвёт нас на клочки, если мы провалим контрольную, - радостно улыбается Стайлз, меняя тему, и Эллисон, не выдержав, прыскает. - И это ладно, если только деревья ими оботрёт, хоть бы не поцарапал.

- Он что, избивает вас? - беспокоится шериф.

- Нет, пап, нет. Людей Дерек не трогает, а оборотням не страшно, на них всё быстро заживает. И он не бьёт, - Стайлз запинается. - Ну, не так, как бьют. Родители я имею в виду.

- А ты откуда знаешь, как? - у шерифа сжимается всё внутри.

- Айзек рассказывал.

- Значит, отец всё-таки избивал его, - качает головой Стилински, получив окончательное подтверждение, но спешит вернуться к более насущной теме: - Так, как же Дерек?

- Он, ну-у… рычит. Глазами сверкает. У него знаешь, и впрямь получается как у зверей. Подойдёт, ухватит за загривок, тряхнёт разок-другой. Щенок заскулит, и он отпускает. Так смешно получается.

Звонок мобильника звучит неожиданно. Эллисон тихонько чертыхается, взглянув на экран, но берёт трубку. Слов не слышно, но мужской голос на той стороне линии явно в гневе.

- Привет, папа. Я в порядке. Нет, домой не вернусь. Нет. Нет. Что ты хочешь узнать? Я спасала альфу, - выдыхает девушка в трубку. - Своего альфу. Да, я в стае, папа. И я по-прежнему человек, если тебе ещё интересно. Что? Да, давно. Когда поняла, что волки – честнее. Что они принимают в свою стаю людей, а мы не можем.

Девушка со злостью нажимает отбой и нервно запихивает мобильник в рюкзак. Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы заполнить неловкую тишину, но в свете фар выплывает его джип.

- Чёрт! - хлопает себя по лбу Стайлз. - А кто же завтра заберёт Дерека? Если мы все будем на занятиях. А у дока с самого утра могут быть посетители. Не думаю, что они оценят нового постояльца.

- А его машина?

- Эллисон, ты не знаешь, где его поймали?

- Нет.

- Поймали? - хмурится шериф. - Это что, было похищение?

- Да, только не надейся, что Дерек будет писать заявление. Это немного не те разбирательства. Что же делать, а?

- Я могу, у меня выходной завтра, - вызывается вдруг Стилински, смутно представляя, зачем предлагает свою помощь.

- Правда, пап? Ты действительно можешь? - подпрыгивает на сиденье Стайлз. - О, это будет здорово, просто здорово. Довези его домой и всё, больше ничего не надо.

- Ладно, сделаю, - кивает шериф.

- Супер! Я тебя люблю!

Подростки выгружаются из машины, и шериф уже собирается уехать, как сын вдруг подбегает, стучит в окно.

- Что ещё? - он опускает стекло.

- Пап, захвати для Дерека одну из моих футболок, ладно?

* * *

><p>Занудно пикающий будильник очень хочется пристукнуть чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Но его звук всегда означает, что нужно на работу, и он не может его игнорировать. И только сев на кровати, Стилински ловит себя на том, что только такой идиот, как он, может завести себе будильник в выходной день. Можно, конечно, снова завалиться спать, но сначала он решает убедиться, что сын не опоздает в школу. На стук никто не отзывается, и шериф распахивает дверь в комнату Стайлза. Хмурится, видя не разобранную кровать, и явные признаки долгого отсутствия хозяина.<p>

И тут вспоминает, какой бред ему снился ночью. Он трясёт головой, усмехается – приснится же такое! - и идёт вниз, искать телефон, чтобы дозвониться сыну. Ремень с оружием беспечно лежит на столе рядом со стаканом и початой бутылки виски. Стилински машинально подхватывает его и только теперь замечает отсутствие наручников. Сердце ухает в пятки, шерифа ведёт. Он ловит рукой спинку стула и падает на него. Только когда пол перестаёт уходить из-под ног, достаёт оружие из кобуры. В обойме не хватает двух патронов. Шериф тянется к бутылке: виски обжигает горло и почти сразу стреляет в голову. Память услужливо подсовывает одно за другим воспоминания вчерашнего вечера, нагло опровергая все попытки принять происходившее за сон. Он снова прикладывается к бутылке. Так, не увлекаться, ему ещё… Господи, он же пообещал Стайлзу заехать в ветеринарную клинику и забрать оттуда Дерека Хейла!

Уже слетев с крыльца, Стилински вспоминает о просьбе сына и возвращается в дом. Только теперь, зарывшись в ящик Стайлза, он видит, что и вещей, и одежды стало меньше. Это было незаметно раньше, потому что он редко бывает в комнате сына, да и видятся они последние месяцы нечасто. Если Стайлз и приходит домой, то поздно и только переночевать. А шериф не беспокоится особенно, радуясь, что сын проводит время с друзьями, что он не одинок и получает то внимание, которое он сам не может ему уделить. А теперь, получается, за это надо благодарить Дерека Хейла? Который по непонятной причине взял под крыло стайку подростков. Сам Дерек ещё очень молод, недалеко ушёл от Стайлза с компанией. Но вот же ж! В это верится с трудом, тем более что Хейл парень более чем странный. Уже одно то, что он живёт в развалинах сгоревшего дома, наводит на подозрение…

Ни одна из футболок Стайлза, даже самая растянутая, явно не подходит Хейлу по размеру. Шериф в последней попытке зарывается на самое дно ящика и выуживает оттуда полосатую сине-оранжевую футболку. Разве что вот эта. Но, представив в ней Хейла, качает головой и идёт потрошить свои запасы.

* * *

><p>- Ну как дела, док? - интересуется Стилински, выбираясь из машины.<p>

- С учётом обстоятельств, всё неплохо, - приветливо улыбается ветеринар. - Вот только мы забыли, что ключи от наручников вы увезли с собой, так что здорово, что приехали именно вы.

- Да, вот я вызвался помочь.

Они проходят внутрь, доктор Дитон ногой стирает чёрную пыль, сплошной линией выложенную на пороге комнаты, и распахивает дверь.

Шериф шагает внутрь и замирает, словно на стену наталкиваясь на взгляд Хейла. Тот будто знает, что сейчас войдут и кто именно. Хейл сидит на полу совершенно свободно, будто не прикован к трубе двумя парами наручников. Хотя теперь, присмотревшись, шериф видит подсохшую кровь на браслетах и запястьях парня. И, конечно же, ни одной раны.

- Здравствуй, - говорит Стилински, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

- Здравствуйте, - вежливо отзывается оборотень и интересуется: - Они поехали на занятия?

Беспокойство в голосе Хейла искреннее, и это не может не располагать к нему. Трудно вообще представить, что вот этот парень, немногим старше Стайлза, вчера ночью превращался в чудовище и поймал две пули от самого шерифа без каких-либо последствий для себя.

- Не знаю, Стайлз мне не звонил.

- Мой телефон, - Дерек кивает на стол, где лежит его куртка. - В правом кармане.

Шериф кладёт рядом футболку, осторожно вытаскивает мобильник и смотрит на дисплей, светящийся утренним сообщением.

- «Мы в школе. Волчата нервничают, так что, надеюсь, мы увидим тебя вечером дома», - читает он.

Дерек шевелится, звякают об трубу наручники. Шериф кладёт телефон на место, подходит и опускается на колено, чтобы освободить оборотня. Протягивает руку, помогая подняться. Хейл молча кивает и не отказывается от помощи. Подхватывая футболку, он собирается уходить, но внезапно принюхивается.

- Это же ваша, - на его лице написано вполне человеческое удивление.

- Моя, - подтверждает Стилински. - Стайлз сказал привезти тебе одну из его футболок, но они на тебя просто не налезут.

- Спасибо.

Он натягивает одежду, проверяет карманы, перечитывает сообщение на телефоне и только потом оборачивается к шерифу.

- Спасибо за помощь, - произносит он и настороженно смотрит, словно ожидает нападения. - Я пойду.

В дверях появляется Дитон.

- Стайлз попросил отвезти тебя домой, - быстро говорит Стилински. - Ты ведь без машины сейчас.

- Соглашайся, - кивает ветеринар. - Тебе не стоит садиться за руль или, тем более, идти пешком.

Дерек всё так же настороженно переводит взгляд с одного на другого, но кивает и скрывается в коридоре.

- Ну и каков вердикт, док? - интересуется Стилински и вздыхает: всё, что волнует Стайлза, автоматически попадает в его сферу интересов. И раз теперь это Дерек Хейл и его стая, то что уж поделаешь. - Что-то для оборотня он выглядит слишком уставшим и бледным.

- Он не спал почти трое суток, - спокойно отвечает Дитон. - Даже альфа после такого абсолютно по-человечески устаёт. И ему, как любому из нас, нужно принять душ, хорошенько поесть и выспаться.

- Ясно. И что мне с ним делать?

- Если есть возможность, не оставляйте его одного. По крайней мере, пока домой не вернётся кто-нибудь из стаи.

- Значит, что-то не так? - уточняет Стилински.

- Мне по-прежнему сложно сказать что-то конкретное, - качает головой ветеринар. - С оборотнями никогда не бывает легко. Аконит для них смертелен. И хотя я дал Дереку противоядие, я не могу быть уверен на сто процентов, что оно подействовало полностью. Потому что не знаю, сколько аконита он получил. Даже обезвреженный аконит в теле оборотня - это плохо, он не совместим с его метаболизмом. Поэтому остаётся надеяться, что организм сам избавится от отравы.

- То есть, вчерашнее может повториться?

- Может. Поэтому я и хочу…

- Я понял, док, - кивает Стилински. - Я присмотрю за ним.

* * *

><p>В машину оборотень садится без возражений, и Стилински кажется, что он откидывается на сиденье с каким-то облегчением, что ли. Шериф старается краем глаза присматривать за ним и ищет слова, чтобы завязать разговор.<p>

- Что? - не выдерживает Дерек: он видит, что за ним наблюдают.

- Паршиво выглядишь.

- Я в курсе, спасибо, - хмыкает оборотень, и шериф видит в этом хороший знак. Значит, не всё потеряно, и с этим парнем можно договориться.

- Послушай, это же мой сын, - озвучивает он самое важное, то, о чём думал по дороге в клинику. - Я не смогу остаться в стороне.

- Я знаю, - кивает Дерек.

- Вот так просто?

- Из всей стаи только у Стайлза, Эллисон и Скотта есть близкие люди, которым не всё равно. Это был только вопрос времени.

- Я не буду лезть в ваши внутренние дела, - предлагает сделку Стилински. - Постараюсь, во всяком случае. Но я должен знать суть происходящего. Стайлз мастер рассказок, поэтому, как бы я его ни любил, верить всему просто не могу. Но я хотел бы услышать внятные ответы на вопросы от кого-то более взрослого, и так получается, что ты – единственный, кто может мне в этом помочь, - и спешно добавляет, боясь, что Дерек откажется: - Не прямо сейчас, понятно, в ближайшие дни. Ты мог бы заехать, и поскольку Стайлз дома почти не появляется, мы сможем поговорить серьёзно и без чужих ушей.

- Я заеду, - кивает Дерек, и шерифу кажется, будто из салона уходит напряжение.

И то, что оборотень прикрывает глаза, явно задрёмывая, говорит если не о доверии, нет, до этого далеко, если вообще возможно, то хотя бы о чём-то похожем.

* * *

><p>Дерек просит завернуть к супермаркету, и Стилински паркует машину на стоянке. Он больше, чем удивляется, когда видит, что Дерек тащит оттуда две большие картонные коробки, набитые продуктами так, что они не закрываются.<p>

- После контрольной они обычно едят больше, - отвечает тот на незаданный вопрос и направляется к багажнику, собираясь сложить туда покупки.

Шериф краем глаза смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, но как-то пропускает момент того, что у Дерека появляется компания.

- Эллисон вернётся домой. Сегодня, - слышит он почти рычащий мужской голос, присматривается и узнаёт Криса Арджента, отца Эллисон.

- Нет.

- Ты специально нарываешься, Хейл?

- Она сама всё решила, - голос у Дерека холодный - так разговаривают если не врагами, то с недругами точно. - Пойди и убеди её вернуться.

- И что сейчас мешает мне всадить тебе пулю в сердце?

Кажется, помощь не помешает, шериф быстро выбирается из машины, становится за плечом Хейла.

- Думаю, я.

Арджент на секунду опешивает, даже отшатывается, но быстро берёт себя в руки и чуть ли не бросается на них.

- Решил прикрыться шерифом через Стайлза, да, Хейл? Только тебе это не поможет, - на секунду он переводит взгляд на Стилински: - Вы хоть знаете, кто он?

- Знаю, - спокойной кивает шериф. - Меня посвятили в большой секрет сегодня ночью, было очень познавательно. Особенно когда ваша дочь и мой сын на себе вытаскивали еле живого Дерека.

- Что? - хмурится Арджент и буквально впивается взглядом в оборотня: - Я же запретил…

- Я, конечно, ещё не до конца разобрался, - встревает Стилински. - Но жизнь Эллисон вчера была под угрозой.

- Что?!

- Будь поосторожнее с гостями, Крис, - внезапно голос Дерека звучит устало.

Арджент делает глубокий вдох и медленно успокаивается.

- Почему ты вообще принял её?

- Потому что они всё равно будут встречаться. Им плевать на запреты. А я не хочу, чтобы Скотт таскал Эллисон по кустам, рискуя в любой момент нарваться на охотников. Они ведь сначала стреляют. Как вчера, например.

- У нас есть кодекс! - снова начинает заводиться Арджент.

- Слышал. Но не все ему следуют. Я принял Эллисон, потому что её подростковая любовь к Скотту может стать её спасением.

- Спасением от чего? - глаза Криса подозрительно суживаются.

- От того, чтобы стать Кейт.

- Не трожь мою сестру! Ты её не знал.

- Я не смогу ничего тебе доказать, - Дерек прислоняется боком к машине, словно ему нужна опора. - Ты не умеешь слышать сердце и чувствовать правду. У меня есть только один способ, но ты вряд ли рискнёшь им воспользоваться.

- Какой способ?

Помимо воли, шериф настораживается. В этом разговоре для него слишком много непонятного, но он тщательно запоминает всю информацию.

- Я дам тебе свою память.

- Это как?

- Очень просто: ты увидишь всё моими глазами.

- И как ты это сделаешь?

- Поцарапаю. Легонько. Мне не нужен такой бета. Да и свора охотников, жаждущих мести за своего, тоже не нужна.

Арджент явно колеблется, и Хейл, потеряв терпение, захлопывает багажник, идёт к дверце, бросая на ходу:

- Если что, ты знаешь, где меня искать.

Они в молчании отъезжают от стоянки, и Стилински несколько раз оборачивается, пытаясь разглядеть, не преследуют ли их.

- Насколько всё серьёзно? - спрашивает он строго. - Я про пулю в сердце. Эти… охотники – они, что, реальная угроза? Могут просто так прийти и убить тебя? И стаю?

- У них правда есть кодекс, - выдохнув, объясняет Дерек. - И без веских доказательств они обычно не трогают оборотней, не убивают детей. Но есть и такие, для кого кодекс пустой звук.

- Типа Кейт Арджент, да? Я знаю, что это она организовала поджог.

Губы оборотня сходятся в прямую линию, на скулах ходят желваки.

- Ладно, потом, - отступается шериф.

* * *

><p>Стилински останавливает машину перед сгоревшими развалинами. У него так и чешется язык высказать своё мнение о том, что это не слишком подходящее для подростков жильё. Дерек вздрагивает и словно нехотя открывает глаза.<p>

- Приехали.

Тот смотрит через лобовое стекло на дом, хмурится и снова откидывается на сиденье:

- Нам дальше.

- Что?

- Дальше, - повторяет тот. - Видите, дорога огибает… дом?

Шериф трогается с места и едет вперёд по довольно наезженной тропе, которая петляет между деревьев. Он почти сразу замечает какое-то строение, но, только подъехав почти вплотную, понимает, что это дом, совершенно новый двухэтажный дом, будто сошедший с картинки. Он до сих пор сверкает свежей краской и, кажется, даже отсюда пахнет недавно оструганным деревом.

- Вы все живёте здесь?

- Постоянно со мной живут только Айзек, Эрика и Бойд, - отвечает Дерек. - Остальные приезжают каждый день, но часто остаются на ночь. Теперь, когда Эллисон переедет, то и Скотт наверняка переберётся к ней.

Оборотень распахивает дверь, проходит внутрь, вешает на крючок при входе ключи, шерифу сразу бросается в глаза, что все они в виде волчьих голов, он машинально их пересчитывает – девять, как членов стаи. Дерек набрасывает куртку на столбик внизу лестницы и поворачивается к Стилински, смотрит выжидающе.

- Заходите? Я занесу коробки.

- Помощь нужна? - отстранённо интересуется шериф.

- Справлюсь.

Ещё с момента первого знакомства, а вернее, ареста, с Дереком у него одна ассоциация – обгоревшие стены дома, где они его брали, безмолвно кричащие о страшной боли и неимоверном горе. У него тогда вообще в голове не укладывалось, как парень не свихнулся, живя там. Или, наоборот, свихнулся, потому и начал убивать, так предполагали следователи, пока разбирали улики и проводили допрос, даже предлагали сразу вызвать судебного психолога. Тогда Хейл удивил всех. Теперь удивил снова.

Шериф понимает детскую наивность и любовь к романтике, отважное брожение в тёмном лесу с воображаемыми чудовищами, даже странную привязанность к погибшему дому, детей всегда тянет в такие места, им хочется приключений. Но оборотни – не приключение. Не такое, о котором можно потом будет вспомнить со смехом и отмахнуться – какими глупыми мы были. Стая – это надолго, а для некоторых навсегда. И вот именно этот дом, серьёзно, реально осязаемый говорит о многом. Как минимум, о том, что к словам Стайлза стоит отнестись с большим вниманием. И ещё больше убеждает в том, что в это дело придётся влезать по самое не могу.

- Вам не обязательно возиться со мной, чтобы там ни говорил Дитон, - доносится сбоку голос Дерека.

- Ого! - Стилински сворачивает на кухню. - Ты же был на улице! Откуда?..

Он замечает беспорядок и недовольное выражение лица Дерека, который тоже рассматривает хаос, творящийся на столе, и явно раздумывает, куда пристроить коробки.

- У оборотней хороший слух.

- Учту, - кивает Стилински и просто сдвигает несколько тарелок на другой край стола. - Знаешь, со Стайлзом непросто…

- Я заметил, - едва заметно усмехается оборотень.

- Ну, да. Точно. Так что с тобой в любом случае будет легче. И почему бы тебе не послушать совета доктора Дитона: принять душ, поесть и выспаться? Если ты не против, я могу приготовить пару бутербродов.

Дерек задумывается на пару секунд, кивает и медленно выходит из кухни. Шериф тянется к дверце большого двухкамерного холодильника, – да, на девять человек, восемь из которых подростки, как раз такой и нужен, чтоб не голодать, – думая, что нужно, наверное, разложить те продукты, что они привезли, ведь что-то может испортиться, и слышит грохот.

Он вылетает в коридор. Дерек лежит внизу лестницы на спине и держится за ногу, постанывая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Для шерифа это тревожный звоночек: ветеринар предупреждал не зря, это ещё не конец. Он торопливо осматривает повреждённую ногу.

- Лежи смирно, она, похоже, сломана, - говорит он и лезет за мобильником. - Я вызову скорую.

- Не надо, - сквозь стон выдыхает Дерек. - Сейчас само заживёт, только кость на место поставлю.

- Да, я забыл, - шериф прикрывает глаза, всё это по-прежнему слишком сложно для него: оборотни и их способности, про которые он знает не так уж много и от родного сына, который любит приукрасить. Но, похоже, нет, не в этом случае.

Пока Стилински переваривает новые открытия, Дерек пытается подняться, падает, придавливая сломанную ногу, рычит, а потом вдруг затихает. Он смотрит на шерифа снизу-вверх и тихо с неохотой произносит:

- Небольшая помощь пригодилась бы.

- Да, конечно. Говори, что делать, - с готовностью кивает шериф.

- Мне нужно сесть.

Он подхватывает оборотня со спины, помогает усесться на ступеньку и сам опускается рядом. Хейл морщится, ощупывает ногу, зажмуривается и делает резкое движение. От громкого противного хруста у шерифа мурашки бегут по спине, а Дерек вдруг начинает заваливаться на бок, но он успевает подхватить его.

- Может, на диван? - предлагает шериф, видя, как тяжело дышит оборотень и понимает, что затащить его наверх будет проблематично, да и опрометчиво.

- Пожалуй, - соглашается тот.

Стилински забрасывает руку Дерека себе на плечо и помогает ему подняться. Тот наваливается, не успев перераспределить собственный вес, так что шериф аж приседает и тревожно присматривается к оборотню: как-то это начинает напоминать вчерашнее. На лбу Хейла выступает испарина, и сам он горячий, как печка. Чёрт!

- У тебя температура, - осторожно замечает шериф.

- Всё нормально, - отзывается тот. - Можем идти.

Но Стилински не двигается с места. Оказывается, с Дереком ещё хуже, чем со Стайлзом. Если сын болтает без умолку, и из его болтовни, хорошо потренировавшись, можно выудить правду, то оборотень просто молчит, и это сбивает с толку.

- Я должен знать, что происходит, я ведь не силён в оборотнях. Чтобы не упустить момент и вызвать кавалерию. Это аконит?

Дерек закатывает глаза и шагает вперёд, заставляя шерифа двинуться вместе с ним, но всё же объясняет:

- У оборотней температура тела немного выше, чем у людей. Когда организм регенерирует, она резко поднимается.

- Вот это я называю приемлемым объяснением. Спасибо.

Они добредают до дивана, и Стилински помогает Хейлу улечься.

Шериф осторожно присаживается на диван напротив, не выпуская Дерека из вида. Под диванной подушкой что-то крякает, он машинально суёт туда руку и вытаскивает пластиковую упаковку адерола, с ещё большим удивлением читает имя сына на этикетке.

- У Стайлза эти заначки по всему дому распиханы, - как само собой разумеющееся объясняет Дерек, наблюдая за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Повисает молчание. Хейл делает вид, что изучает потолок, но вся его поза выдаёт напряжение, он временами морщится, болезненно жмурится и тихо шипит. У Стилински даже возникает мысль предложить хотя бы Тайленол, но он вспоминает ветклинику и делает заключение, что оборотни лекарства не принимают. Или они им не помогают? Но пока не решается уточнять. А ещё немного напрягает молчание, оно слишком непривычное, неправильное. По работе он постоянно общается с людьми, и это если не считать неумолкающего Стайлза.

- Заживает? - не выдержав, интересуется он.

Дерек молча кивает, а когда шериф уже решает, что более внятного ответа не получит, всё же подаёт голос:

- Просто… ощущения не из приятных.

- Понимаю.

И они снова на какое-то время замолкают. С одной стороны, у Стилински куча вопросов, с другой стороны он обещал сам себе не доставать Дерека прямо сегодня, тем более что ему плохо. Он пытается представить себе, каково это - быть оборотнем долгое время, ведь Дерек, судя по словам сына, оборотень уже много лет. И как это быть не таким, чувствовать себя другим, скрывать это от остальных.

- Спрашивайте уже, - ворчит Дерек. То ли он ещё и мысли читать умеет, то ли ему самому мешает эта неловкая тишина.

Стилински на секунду теряется и выдаёт первое попавшееся:

- А ты давно оборотень?

Хейл даже голову приподнимает, похоже, вопрос удивляет его. Немного помолчав, отвечает:

- Всегда.

- То есть? - не понимает шериф.

- То есть я таким родился.

- Вот это да! - ещё одна ошеломляющая новость в новое дело, озаглавленное в личных файлах Стилински как «оборотни». - И такие бывают?

- Бывают, - кивает Хейл.

Это порождает в голове ещё больше вопросов, но шериф вовремя останавливает себя: большинство из них коснутся семьи Дерека. А он уверен, что это не та тема, которую тот захочет обсуждать. Чтобы не задавать вопросы, нужно занять себя делом, и он вспоминает про Дитона.

- Ну что, - говорит он, поднимаясь. - Первый пункт пошёл не по плану. Наверное, не стоит пытаться его повторить.

- Наверное, нет, - соглашается Дерек. - Не сейчас.

- Тогда оставайся тут и выполняй сразу третий пункт, а я пойду воплощать в жизнь второй.

Шериф делает бутерброды, стараясь, чтобы мяса там было побольше, ведь волки должны любить мясо, что бы там ни говорил Стайлз про полезные для здоровья овощи. Он достаёт молоко, потому что кофе точно не подходит, как напиток, сока нет, чай нужно искать, а он не считает себя вправе настолько хозяйничать на чужой кухне, и оборачивается в поисках посуды. Все видимые стаканы и чашки - грязные и стоят возле раковины или на столе. Шериф вздыхает и идёт к шкафчикам, надеясь сразу найти необходимое. И только теперь присматривается. Чашки. Гладкая, чёрная изнутри и снаружи с простой белой надписью «Дерек». Единственная из всех чистая и стоит явно на своём месте – на подносе рядом с чайником и кофемашиной. Две с фигурными вырезами, как бы вставленные друг в друга – «Скотт» и «Эллисон». Чашка с футболистом – «Джексон», испещренная формулами, расширяющаяся кверху – «Лидия». Светлая, со щенком – почему-то «Айзек». Словно заляпанная яркими красками с надписью «Эрика» лежит перевёрнутая, из неё натекла небольшая лужица прямо на столешницу, рядом тёмно-коричневая с жёлтым – «Бойд». И, наконец, красная, на которой белыми крупными буквами – «Стайлз», с едва пригубленным чаем.

Шериф наливает молоко в чашку Дерека и думает о том, что ему самому сейчас больше пригодилась бы хорошая порция виски. Но его нет и, наверное, это даже хорошо, потому что сейчас, как никогда, нужна ясная голова.

А оборотень спит и даже появление шерифа в комнате его не беспокоит. Стилински осторожно ставит на столик тарелку с бутербродами и чашку и осторожно обходит гостиную. Его внимание привлекает одинокая рамочка с фотографией на каминной полке. На ней вся стая на фоне дома: они все явно уставшие, но довольные, даже Дерек выглядит менее мрачным, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и он улыбнётся. Наверное, они сделали эту фотографию после окончания строительства или сразу после переезда. И вдруг шерифа толкает воспоминание. Они столько раз пытались сфотографировать Хейла в участке, но ничего не вышло: эти странные лучи или блики засвечивали лицо полностью. А тут - никаких проблем. Стилински смотрит на оборотня и делает ещё одну зарубку для памяти: оборотней, похоже, можно сфотографировать, но только при дневном свете или без вспышки, возможно, это она отражалась от радужки Дерека и ослепляла объектив. Либо хитрющие оборотни, когда хотят, позволяют себя фотографировать, а когда нет – портят кадр.

* * *

><p>- Что вы тут делаете? - голос всего один, но опасной пугающей желтизной наливаются сразу пять пар глаз, а остальные три смотрят с удивлением.<p>

К счастью, Стайлз реагирует быстро, раздавая подзатыльники направо и налево:

- Это мой отец, ребята!

- Тише! - привстаёт шериф, глянув на каким-то чудом не проснувшегося Хейла. - Дерек спит.

На это невозможно смотреть без улыбки, и шериф её не прячет. Только что они все были грозными, а некоторые по-настоящему грозными, но, при упоминании Дерека, их грозность сдувается, как воздушный шарик. Мордашки вытягиваются, когда вся стая на цыпочках прокрадывается к дивану. Они осторожно и, кажется, даже не дыша, заглядывают за спинку, убеждаясь в том, что их вожак на месте. Если бы это были собаки или, что более вероятно, щенки, шериф подумал бы, что они радостно завиляли хвостами.

- Пап, - шепчет Стайлз, - надеюсь, тебе не пришлось стрелять в него или подсыпать снотворное, ведь так?

- Он в порядке. Ну, или будет в порядке через день-другой. Доктор Дитон попросил не оставлять его одного сегодня, вот я и задержался тут.

- Спасибо, - серьёзно говорит Скотт и так же шёпотом обращается к остальным: - Так, я за «Камаро».

- Купи поесть, - просит Лидия. - На ужин я что-нибудь придумаю, а вот завтра…

- Мы закупились по дороге, - сообщает шериф, уже не удивляясь прозорливости Дерека.

- Сразу видно, папочка-волк вернулся, - улыбается девушка, походкой модели удаляясь на кухню.

* * *

><p>Шериф не может с твёрдой уверенностью ответить, зачем его понесло к дому Хейлов… или уместнее называть этот дом – логовом? Потому что Хейл там всего один, а настоящая резиденция Хейлов по-прежнему упирается в небо обгоревшими развалинами, прикрывая от случайных взглядов новый дом.<p>

В общем, это очень странно, но Стилински обнаруживает, что буквально крадётся на своей машине по узкой лесной дороге, пусть и хорошо укатанной за последнее время. Теперь он точно знает, что за Стайлза не нужно переживать. Как раньше, когда он был не в курсе происходящего. Ясно, что Дерек Хейл точно не убийца и не уголовник, а просто немного мрачный по натуре парень, собравший вокруг себя стайку подростков, которые смотрят на него, как на вожака. А он и есть вожак. Альфа. И нужно радоваться, что у Стайлза, наконец, появились друзья, которые по-настоящему могут постоять за него, которые всегда готовы помочь.

Он проезжает ещё чуть-чуть вперёд, чтобы увидеть ярко светящиеся окна. Так и есть, в доме свет, значит, стая дома. Шериф аккуратно сдаёт назад, собираясь развернуться и ехать домой, но тут дверь дома открывается, яркий прямоугольник трудно не рассмотреть. Чья-то фигура срывается с крыльца и несётся прямо на него. Вот ведь невезуха!

- Пап! - доносится до него сквозь тихое урчание мотора.

Шериф ругается под нос от досады, но выключает мотор и опускает стекло.

- Привет, пап! - радостно кричит издалека Стайлз. - Ты чего застрял? Вроде подъезд к дому нормальный.

- Как ты узнал, что я тут?

- Дерек сказал. Он не только по голосам, но и по звукам мотора может узнать, кто едет, - сын падает на пассажирское сиденье. - Давай, подъезжай.

- Нет, я просто заехал, - Стилински чувствует себя неловко. - Забыл почему-то позвонить, просто заехал. Как там Дерек?

- Да всё уже нормально, пап. Ну ты чего? Или мне Дерека позвать, чтобы он лично тебя пригласил?

Словно услышав, в ярком пятне входной двери появляется Хейл.

- Что, он и с такого расстояния слышит? - удивляется шериф.

- Ага, - довольно расплывается в улыбке сын. - Поехали, давай.

- Стайлз, это же ваш дом.

- Пап, мне кажется или ты стесняешься? Или боишься нашей крутой шумной стаи? Неужели боишься? А если серьёзно, то они не против. Дерек, в общем-то, никогда не запрещал нам общаться с родителями.

- И откуда ты такой прозорливый? - не выдерживает шериф, его будто током шарахает, когда сын озвучивает самые страшные его мысли. Ведь стая подчиняется правилам вожака, а тот может потребовать порвать все остальные родственные связи.

- Весь в тебя. Па-ап, Дерек не хуже нас знает, что такое семья. Просто мы сами так решили. Сам понимаешь, не все родители отличаются всепониманием. Поехали-поехали, ужин стынет.

* * *

><p>Шериф заходит следом за сыном на кухню. Подростки сидят за длинным столом, во главе которого Дерек. Еда на тарелках, но ещё не тронута, они явно ждут их со Стайлзом. И вот теперь Стилински внезапно начинает понимать, почему эти ребятки и его сын в частности прибились сюда. Происходящее на кухне явно смахивает на традиционный семейный ужин. Пусть они стая, но ужин этот именно семейный, и именно традиционный. Когда все каждый вечер собираются за одним столом, делятся последними новостями, шутят. У них в семье тоже были такие, и они с женой старались придерживаться этой традиции. Вот с сыном крайне редко удаётся посидеть вот так. А тут это повторяется изо дня в день: вожак собирает стаю. И эти ребята невольно тянутся на огонёк, которого лишены в родных семьях. И сам Дерек очень внушительно смотрится на фоне подростков. Здесь, с ними, он действительно альфа.<p>

- Добрый вечер, - здоровается шериф.

- Добрый, - кивает Дерек.

- Здравствуйте, мистер Стилински, - как по команде, эхом приветствуют его подростки.

- Видишь, какие мы! - расплывается в довольной улыбке сын.

Шериф первые минуты чувствует себя неуютно, но быстро забывает об этом. Подростки ведут себя довольно свободно, зная, что это их территория. Не переставая жевать, каждый по очереди делится своими новостями, успехами и неудачами в школе, по дороге успевая подковырнуть соседа или подружку, пожаловаться. Когда высказываются все, шериф чувствует, что внимание всех обращается на него. Он смотрит на Стайлза, надеясь получить от него поддержку.

- Ну так, шериф, - улыбается Лидия. - А как прошёл ваш день?

На секунду он опешивает. Ему так давно не задавали этот вопрос, столько лет, с тех пор как умерла жена, никого, кроме Стайлза это не интересовало.

- Да, - подхватывается вдруг Скотт. - Забыл же!

Он срывается со стула и убегает наверх, громко стуча кроссовками по лестнице. Возвращается с таким же грохотом, складывается впечатление, что он кубарем скатывается с этой лестницы, но в кухню вбегает вполне целый, хотя и запыхавшийся.

- Вот! - Он протягивает Дереку какие-то бумаги.

- Что это? - хмурится альфа.

- Твой больничный.

- Так что не забудь, что ещё не очень хорошо владеешь правой рукой, - добавляет Стайлз.

Дерек осторожно берёт бумаги и по-прежнему недоумевающе обводит стаю взглядом.

- Когда ты пропал, - вздыхает Лидия и снисходит до объяснения: - Мы позвонили тебе на работу и сообщили, что ты упал на лестнице, повредил руку. А мама Скотта помогла сделать липовый больничный, чтобы было что предъявить работодателю, ну, чтоб тебя не уволили.

Альфа смотрит на бумаги, удивлённо поднимает брови, но аккуратно откладывает их на кухонный стол, чтобы не запачкать.


	2. Chapter 2

Шериф специально отходит в сторону, чтобы не мешать. Он только помог сыну принести и расставить всё на каминной полке. И хорошо понимает, зачем Стайлз всё это делает. Как никто другой, сын знает, что такое настоящая семья и как не хватает её этим ребятам. Особенно тем, кто остался совсем один, как Айзек. Или тот же Дерек, хотя по нему не скажешь. И почему Стайлз делает всё, чтобы не дать им и себе в первую очередь забыть, что такое семья…

Первыми к полке подбегает Эрика, тянет за собой за руку Бойда.

- Ух ты! Класс! - визжит она и повисает у Стайлза на шее. - Ты – просто супер!

- Да-да, я такой, - кое-как высвобождается из её объятий тот, расплываясь в довольной улыбке. - Но лучше повиси на Бойде, мои хрупкие косточки могут не выдержать крутую волчицу.

Бойд молча улыбается, сверкнув человеческими зубами, и поднимает вверх большой палец. Лидия, пристально рассмотрев все фотографии, смотрит на Джексона и с мстительной улыбкой целует Стайлза в щёку, отчего тот краснеет, но гордо подбоченивается и победоносно оглядывает всех вокруг, вызывая смешки. Уиттмор, прищурившись, подходит и нарочито медленно начинает рассматривать фотографии. Берёт ту, на которой он с приёмными родителями стоит в обнимку после первого своего победного матча, демонстративно протирает стекло рукавом рубашки. Ставит на место и кивает.

Скотт с Эллисон тоже подходят вместе. МакКол бережно берёт в руки фотографию, гладит пальцем изображение и возвращает обратно.

- Спасибо, чувак!

- Да не за что, - счастливая улыбка не сходит с физиономии Стайлза, и он хлопает по подставленной ладони друга.

Эллисон, рассмотрев себя, быстро хватает с полки фотографию и прячет её за спину.

- Не нужно было, - опустив голову, шепчет она. - Они же охотники.

В комнате мгновенно повисает напряжённая тишина. Стилински замечает, что все теперь смотрят на альфу, ожидая, что скажет он. Нашла коса на камень. Дерек никому не запрещает общаться с родителями, но… Некоторые просто не поверят своим детям, некоторые и так всё знают, а некоторые могут навредить стае.

- Оставь, - говорит Дерек. - Если хочешь.

Эллисон поднимает на него подозрительно блестящие глаза.

- Хочу, - кивает она, сжимает ладонь держащего её за руку Скотта и ставит фотографию обратно на полку. Быстро чмокает Стайлза: - Спасибо, правда.

Айзек протискивается к полке, видимо, из чистого любопытства. Шериф видит, как мальчишка дёргается, будто от удара, когда видит на полке свою фотографию: он на ней с отцом. Он отшатывается, да так, что врезается в Дерека.

Стайлз тоже видит реакцию и начинает быстро говорить:

- Прости, чувак, я не знал, что эта фотография тебе не нравится! Если хочешь, забери её, выброси, сожги, если с ней что-то не то.

- Спокойно, Айзек, - альфа кладёт ладонь парнишке на плечо, чуть сжимает, и тот как-то сразу берёт себя в руки. Он коротко оглядывается на Дерека и выдыхает, успокаиваясь. Наглядный пример необходимости альфы в стае: одно его присутствие помогает подросткам справляться со своими бедами. - Ты можешь выбросить эту или принести другую и Стайлз поменяет её.

- Да, конечно, это не проблема, - быстро-быстро кивает Стайлз. - Чувак, я всё сделаю…

- Нет, пусть будет. Просто я не ожидал, - Айзек вдруг застенчиво улыбается. - Мне нравится. Спасибо, Стайлз.

Шериф не сводит взгляда с альфы. Тому не нужно подходить близко, он и так прекрасно видит фотографии. А все ждут его слова, почти затаив дыхание. Не потому что он вожак, хотя и поэтому тоже. Просто они уже увидели там одну, которую Хейл ещё не заметил. Это важно для них всех. И это написано на лицах подростков крупными буквами. Дерек не бледнеет и не отшатывается, ладонь на плече Айзека лежит всё так же спокойно. Только глаза вдруг медленно и зловеще начинают наливаться краснотой. Шериф впервые видит это так близко и осознаёт, что пальцы машинально расстёгивают кобуру. Он знает, куда стрелять, если что, но не спешит вмешиваться. Стайлз, кажется, понимает, что теперь попал по-настоящему, съёживается, вжимается в стойку камина. Это не притворный гнев и не шуточки. Он полез в семейные дела Дерека, всколыхнул память, разбередил старые раны. Шериф знает, что это больно. Как это больно. И Стайлз знает, но ему проще выплеснуть свои эмоции, он не вожак, который не имеет права потерять лицо перед стаей. Странный звук заставляет вздрогнуть всех, то ли хруст, то ли треск. Шериф бегло осматривает Хейла и замечает, как до побелевших костяшек сжата в кулак левая рука оборотня, обманчиво свободно опущенная вдоль тела. А в следующий миг сквозь пальцы начинает просачиваться красная густая кровь.

Не один он замечает случившееся.

- Джексон, полотенце! - кричит Лидия.

Все словно отмирают. К кухне ближе оказывается Эллисон и бросается туда. Айзек чуть разворачивается, так, что теперь рука вожака лежит у него на плече. Он напуган, в этом нет сомнения, но он не отступит.

- Ты чуть ковёр не заляпал! - ругается девушка, дёргая руку альфы на себя, но аккуратно заматывает её полотенцем.

Дерек смаргивает. Не только видения прошлого, но и красноту. Его глаза снова спокойные, обычные светло-светло-зелёные. Он немного отстранённо смотрит на свою руку.

- А я говорил, что не надо стелить в гостиной ковёр, - произносит внезапно хрипло, будто только что справился со своим голосом.

- Ну уж нет! - подбоченивается Лидия. - В каждой приличной гостиной должен быть ковёр.

- А она у нас разве приличная? - вставляет свои пять копеек очухавшийся Стайлз, получает подзатыльник, и все смеются. - Прости, Дерек, - у него хватает наглости подойти поближе и попробовать нарваться ещё раз. - Просто это была единственная фотография, которую я нашёл. Я даже не знал, остались ли у тебя какие-нибудь семейные фотографии.

- Остались, - медленно кивает Хейл. - Потом покажу.

- Значит, я сделаю ещё одну рамочку? - осторожно уточняет Стайлз.

- Сделай.

Дерек снова обводит взглядом фотографии и поворачивает голову к Стайлзу.

- А где твоя?

- Моя? - вздёргивает брови тот. - Нету, не сделал. Не успел.

Хейл прищуривается, и, кажется, даже принюхивается, но Стайлз держит на лице всё то же дурашливое выражение. Альфа фыркает, уходит наверх и возвращается, держа в руках рамку, размещает её рядом с другими. Теперь вздрагивает шериф, успев разглядеть их семейную фотографию.

- Ладно-ладно, - вздыхает Стайлз. - Уел, хмурый волк. Тебя совсем-совсем нельзя обмануть, да?

Дерек оставляет этот вопрос без ответа.

- Эй-эй! - подскакивает Стайлз, что-то вспомнив, и вылетает из гостиной, на ходу выкрикивая указания: - Не расходитесь! Давайте, становитесь так, чтобы было видно камин, надо запечатлеть этот исторический момент.

Он возвращается с фотоаппаратом и продолжает командовать, расставляя оборотней и людей по своему вкусу. Хотя у него не особо получается, потому что разделить Скотта с Эллисон, Джексона с Лидией, а Эрику с Бойдом – невозможно. Но он как-то справляется, распихивая, расставляя и раскладывая их всех.

- Стайлз, а где штатив? - интересуется Хейл.

- А тебе всё расскажи, да? - морщится тот. - Сломал я его. Нечаянно. Потом новый куплю. Так, кто там глазами сверкает? Скотт, а ну выключи, не вздумай испортить мне кадр.

- А как же ты? - надувает губки Эрика. - Без тебя будет неправильно.

- Дай сюда, - будто со стороны шериф слышит свой голос и тянется к фотоаппарату. Кажется, он всё-таки не зря пришёл.

Сын смотрит удивлённо, а потом расплывается в улыбке, и хлопает его по плечу.

- Спасибо, пап, - он шустро вкручивается между двумя парочками и оказывается рядом Лидией и Эллисон.

- Спасибо, мистер Стилински, - шутливо и вразнобой раздаётся целый хор голосов.

* * *

><p>Стилински с трудом подбирает челюсть, когда видит пристраивающийся к обочине «Камаро». И тут же беспокойство острыми когтями впивается в рёбра – что-то могло случиться со Стайлзом. Что-то серьёзное, раз никто не рискует ему позвонить, и Хейл приезжает лично. Наплевав на то, как это может выглядеть со стороны, к тому же Дерек всё равно учует его волнение, тут оборотня не обманешь, шериф выскакивает из машины и сам направляется к «Камаро», из которого неторопливо выбирается альфа.<p>

- Что случилось? - не выдержав, выпаливает он.

- Ничего, - теряется на секунду Хейл. - Я привёз вам ужин.

- Что? - не верит своим ушам Стилински.

- Стайлз и остальные задерживаются после тренировки, - поясняет Дерек. - А у вас двойная смена, и он собирался заехать… Что с вами?

Шериф так радуется, что ничего не случилось с сыном, что остальное доходит до него с некоторым опозданием. И, видимо, как-то отражается на лице.

- Погоди, - он трясёт головой, в которой происходящее никак не хочет укладываться. - Я ждал Стайлза, он обычно заезжает, да. И я понимаю, откуда он знает, что у меня двойная смена. Но откуда об этом знаешь ты?

- На холодильнике висит график дежурств.

- На каком холодильнике?

- Который на кухне, - усмехается альфа.

Теперь шериф обращает внимание, что Хейл держит в руках завёрнутый в фольгу свёрток.

- Это… неожиданно, - обалдело выдавливает он. - Спасибо.

- Без проблем.

- Составишь компанию?

Телефон звонит, когда они с Дереком вылавливают последние кусочки из посудины.

- Пап, привет, я знаю, что обещал заехать, - как обычно тараторит Стайлз. - И привезти ужин, но нас тренер задержал после тренировки, скоро матч, ты же знаешь. Но я скоро буду дома и приеду, просто скажи, где ты, и постарайся не уезжать оттуда, пока я доеду, ладно?

- Всё нормально, Стайлз, - сыто улыбается шериф, вставляя, наконец, слово в поток излияний сына. - Я знаю, что ты не смог заехать. Всё нормально, я уже сыт. Дерек привёз мне еды.

- Дерек? - из телефона раздаётся бульканье и фырканье, будто кто-то подавился водой. - Эй, пап, ты в порядке? Ты говоришь о том же, что и я? О большом красноглазом монстре? Который рычит и скалится? Хотя ты не видел, как он рычит и скалится. И он привёз тебе еду? Надеюсь, не эти жирные отбивные?

- Именно их, - смеётся Стилински.

- Плохой-плохой волк, - раздосадовано вздыхает в трубку Стайлз.

- Но он не забыл про овощи.

- Ладно, хороший волк, но всё равно…

- И он тебя слышит.

- Упс!..


	3. Chapter 3

Когда после аварии Стилински оставляют на больничном, сын переезжает к нему. Он ходит только в школу и на тренировки по лакроссу, а всё остальное время проводит дома. Они вместе готовят, хотя из-за ноги шерифу достаётся только подсобная сидячая работа, смотрят фильмы и футбол. Шериф благодарен сыну за внимание, благодарен стае за то, что они тактично не мешают. Хотя и подозревает, что дело не в тактичности, а в красных глазах альфы. И догадывается, что сын просто не говорит ничего, хотя трудно не расслышать звуки частых сообщений на его телефоне. Стилински понимает, что сыну скучно с ним, одному без друзей и стаи, к которой он так привязан. Странно другое: ему самому почему-то не хватает этих ребят. Но шериф вдруг понимает, что оказывается перед почти неразрешимой дилеммой: как сказать об этом Стайлзу. Он не хочет просто отправить сына обратно в логово, показывая, что тот не нужен ему. Особенно сейчас, когда Стайлз проявляет такую заботу. И не может признаться, что сам бы не прочь съездить в гости к стае, навязываясь им. Да и вообще, не дело это взрослому человеку, отцу подростка, шерифу, наконец, скулить: хочу видеть твою стаю. И придумать подходящий повод никак не получается.

Повод даёт сам Стайлз. Шериф медленно бродит по дому, расхаживая ногу, а сын тем временем занимается. Он даже учебники и тетрадки перетащил вниз и Стилински чувствует, как тот исподволь наблюдает за ним. Присматривает. Шорох бумаги, непрерывное бормотание и короткий возглас отчаяния заставляют шерифа вернуться в гостиную. Он прислоняется к косяку двери, давая ноге передохнуть, и видит, как Стайлз роется в книгах и бумагах, по нескольку раз приподнимает одни и те же учебники, словно забывая, что тут уже смотрел. В конце концов, он плюхается на стул и проводит ладонью по ёжику волос:

- Чёрт!

- Что-то случилось?

- Ааа! - Стайлз подскакивает на стуле, взмахнув руками, дергано оборачивается и только потом выдыхает: - А? Пап, это ты?

- Что-то не так? - интересуется шериф, глядя на унылое выражение лица Стайлза.

- Ничего, - качает головой он. - Ничего страшного. Просто я одолжил свой конспект Бойду и забыл забрать. А завтра последний день сдачи проекта. Чёрт! - бросает ручку на стол и тут же хватает её снова. - Ничего, я и так справлюсь.

- А почему бы тебе не съездить за конспектом? - осторожно предлагает Стилински, чувствуя, что шанс сам плывёт в руки. У него самого есть кое-какие дела в логове.

- Нет, - качает головой сын. - Я тебя не оставлю.

- Я могу съездить с тобой, - пожимает плечами шериф, стараясь не выглядеть чересчур довольным. - Я уже даже хожу нормально, тем более что через три дня возвращаюсь на службу.

- Правда? - загорается сын. - Поехали!

Стилински не спеша доходит до джипа, когда Стайлз слетает с крыльца и в считанные секунды оказывается рядом. Он швыряет на заднее сиденье набитый чем-то рюкзак и плюхается за руль. Сын всю дорогу тарахтит про лакросс, тренировки, предстоящий матч, свои успехи и успехи друзей. Шериф кивает, поддакивает, переспрашивает, уточняет и параллельно пытается договориться со своей памятью, в которой о моменте аварии существуют не то чтобы провалы, а кое-какие размытые места. И помочь разобраться в них могут как раз оборотни.

Они подъезжают к въезду в лес, Стайлз зачем-то притормаживает и достаёт из кармана телефон.

- Привет, Лидия! - оживляется он, когда на том конце провода берут трубку. - Да-да, это я, собственной персоной. Слушай, мы тут с отцом неподалёку, мне нужно заскочить, забрать конспект, все дома? Ага, о'кей, скоро будем.

Стайлз прячет мобильник, несколько раз несильно придавливает клаксон и только после этого на малой скорости съезжает на лесную дорогу.

- Зачем ты это сделал? - любопытствует шериф.

- Не хочется, чтобы мне случайно помяли капот разные выскакивающие под колёса оборотни, знаешь, - улыбается Стайлз. - Стая с Дереком на тренировке, и они могут нарисоваться где угодно в этом лесу.

- А почему тогда так тихо?

- Нуу… если бы я гудел громко, они бы точно примчались сюда, помяли бы мне машину и меня заодно. Их волчьи ушки слишком чувствительны к громким звукам.

- А то, что они могут услышать тебя сейчас и всё равно прийти, тебя не беспокоит? - усмехается шериф.

- Ой, - округляет глаза Стайлз и всё равно улыбается: - Об этом я не подумал.

Они входят в дом, и Стайлз, не глядя, вешает на пустующий крючок ключи. По привычке. Остальные заняты – все члены стаи дома.

Стайлз сбрасывает рюкзак в гостиной и почти взлетает на второй этаж, а Стилински медленно топает на кухню – здороваться. И буквально наталкивается на Лидию. Девушка явно расстроена, губы дрожат, слёзы вот-вот готовы хлынуть из глаз. Она поднимает взгляд, делает шаг и утыкается лицом ему в грудь, заходясь в плаче. Шерифу давно не приходилось утешать плачущих девушек, но он машинально начинает гладить её по волосам и одними губами спрашивает у Эллисон:

- Что случилось?

- Она сломала ноготь, - так же тихо отвечает та. - А завтра они с Джексоном собирались в кино.

Шериф никогда не понимал этого в женщинах и ляпает первое попавшееся, что приходит в голову:

- Но короткий маникюр тоже бывает красивым.

- Правда? - тут же вскидывает голову Лидия.

Она вдруг улыбается, целует шерифа в щёку и убегает, за ней следуют Эллисон и не сразу замеченная Стилински Эрика, успевающая по дороге с ним поздороваться. Оглядев кухню, он тяжело опускается на стул и задумчиво рассматривает чёрные потёки от туши на своей рубашке. С этими ребятами точно не соскучишься. В коридоре слышатся голоса, но они отдаляются, значит, их обладатели сворачивают в гостиную.

Дерек появляется на кухне бесшумно и заставляет шерифа вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

- Как нога? - интересуется он, возясь с кофемашиной.

- Спасибо, уже всё хорошо, - говорит шериф и понимает, что другого шанса поговорить с Дереком у него не будет. - Только я так и не смог толком объяснить своим подчинённым, как вышло, что я выбрался из покорёженной машины и задержал преступника. А также почему дверца автомобиля вырвана с мясом, а рулевое колесо и вся передняя панель буквально вспороты когтями. И это уже не говоря о том, что на вопрос парамедиков – почему я не умер от болевого шока, я тоже не знал, что сказать.

- В жизни хватает странностей, - пожимает плечами Хейл, даже не поворачивая головы.

В принципе, почти такое же объяснение спокойно съели и врачи, и полицейские, но…

- Значит, я должен сказать тебе спасибо.

- Джексону. Он первый почуял.

- А кто задержал бандита?

- Айзек с Бойдом.

Тяжёлое сопение заставляет их обоих обернуться. Стайлз переводит обиженный взгляд с одного на другого, шмыгает носом.

- И ни одному подзатыльник дать нельзя, - бубнит он себе под нос, разворачивается и убегает.

- Ты ничего ему не сказал? - удивляется шериф, поднимаясь.

- А зачем? Он и так весь извёлся.

Они успевают заглянуть в гостиную как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз влепляет Джексону смачный подзатыльник.

- Стилински, ты совсем офигел?! - кричит тот, вскакивая.

И замирает, потому что Стайлз вдруг крепко обнимает его на виду почти у всей стаи. Джексон пару раз дёргается, пытается высвободиться, но безуспешно.

- Ну и что это было? - сдаётся он, закатывая глаза: мол, что ещё с этого психа взять.

- Первое – за то, что не сказал, - отвечает Стайлз, но выходит невнятно, так как он прижимается щекой к плечу Уиттмора. - Второе – за отца.

- Его Дерек вытаскивал, - нехотя отвечает Джексон, словно не хочет приписывать эту заслугу себе.

Стайлз отпускает его и идёт к Бойду с Айзеком.

- Спасибо, парни.

- Да не за что, мы же стая, - улыбается Бойд и первым обнимает Стайлза, а их обоих обнимает Айзек.

- Ну и где фотоаппарат, когда он так нужен? - нарочно приторно вздыхает Джексон.

- Тут! - слышится язвительный голос Лидии, и вспышка ослепляет присутствующих. Позади неё слышен довольный смех остальных девушек. - Не волнуйся, кадр с тобой тут тоже есть.

Наобнимавшись с Айзеком и Бойдом, Стайлз немного опускает голову и, набычившись подходит к взрослым.

- Только не убивай меня, ладно? - вздыхает он и, пока они пытаются сообразить, в чём дело, коротко обнимает Дерека.

Подростки начинают хихикать, глядя на своего альфу, и шериф понимает, что ему тоже трудно сдержаться, видя обалдевшее от такого финта лицо оборотня. Дерек трясёт головой, но молчит и даже не рычит, только вздёргивает губу, но берёт себя в руки.

- Эй, пап, - нервно выдохнув, и обрадовавшись, что буря миновала, переключается на него Стайлз. - Там сейчас игра начнётся, может, посмотришь? А мы с Бойдом закончим проект.

Он не против, совсем не против. Ему и со Стайлзом никогда не было скучно, но тут, со стаей, только веселее. Уютнее, что ли. Похоже, домашнее задание сделано только у Джексона, потому что больше никто не присоединяется к нему у телевизора, тот приносит чипсы и ставит миску между ними, чтобы обоим было удобно доставать.

В перерыве Стилински оборачивается, чтобы глянуть, что поделывает его сын и остальные. Дерек в кресле с книжкой в руках кажется погружённым в чтение, Стайлз и Бойд чуть ли не сталкиваясь лбами, корпят над учебником. Лидии и Эрики нет, Скотт с Эллисон шепчутся о чём-то в самом дальнем углу дивана. Айзек вдруг поднимается, обходит диван и останавливается у кресла, стоит молча. И это выглядит неправильно, потому что вид у него такой, будто в любую минуту паренёк ждёт удара. Он высокий, но стоит, ссутулившись и съёжившись, прижимая к груди тетрадки, стараясь выглядеть меньше, чем есть на самом деле. Дерек откладывает книгу, забирает у Айзека учебник и кивает на диван. Мальчишка едва заметно улыбается, расслабляется и садится рядом, слушая голос альфы.

Шериф поворачивается и видит, что Джексон тоже наблюдает эту картину.

- Что с ним? - как можно тише спрашивает Стилински, надеясь, что остальные оборотни со своим суперслухом не станут прислушиваться.

- Лейхи всегда такой, когда у него с учёбой не ладится, - хмыкает Уиттмор, даже не пытаясь понизить голос. - Всё не может забыть папочку, который бил его за четвёрки. За каждый чих ждёт одобрения.

Айзек дёргается, но смотрит на Дерека и останавливается.

- Ты сам недалеко ушёл, - слышится насмешливый голос Стайлза, хотя он так и не поднимает головы.

- Эй! - начинает подниматься Джексон, но Дерек, чуть повернув голову, выпускает клыки, и тот плюхается обратно с недовольным видом.

Уиттмор сидит, надувшись, остальные занимаются своими делами, будто ничего не произошло. Или это происходит слишком часто, так что не стоит внимания. Пытаясь подбодрить его, Стилински протягивает ему последний хрустящий ломтик. Джексон дёргает головой, отказываясь, но внезапно бросает благодарный взгляд. Игра продолжается, но шериф теперь уделяет ей намного меньше внимания. Так что без труда замечает входящую в комнату Лидию. У девушки снова несчастный вид, она ещё не плачет, но уже на грани. На неё обращают внимание все, но молчат, ждут чего-то. Это кажется шерифу странным, будто он упускает какой-то молчаливый диалог. Альфа шумно принюхивается и выдаёт:

- Иди к Джексону.

- Но…

- Пусть учится, - обрывает её Хейл.

Видимо, это тоже происходит не первый раз, так как все заинтересовано наблюдают, даже Скотт с Эллисон на время прекращают шушукаться. Джексон как-то обречённо поднимается, обнимает Лидию со спины и просто прижимает к себе. Шериф трясёт головой, потому что ему кажется, будто вены на руке Уиттмора на несколько секунд чернеют. Что-то знакомое мелькает в голове, но он никак не может ухватить.

- У тебя получилось! - вдруг охает Лидия, разворачивается и начинает целовать Джексона.

Шериф отводит глаза, предпочитая рассматривать остальных. Может, в их молодёжной компании, вернее, стае, так принято, но он не готов к такой откровенности. Зато интересна реакция остальных – парни удивлены, а Скотт хмурится и виновато смотрит на Эллисон.

- Однажды и я так смогу, - говорит он и прижимает её к себе.

Стилински понимает, что произошло что-то недоступное его пониманию, хотя даже человеческие члены стаи в курсе, но решает не заострять на этом внимания. Зато он видит, каким выжидающим взглядом прожигает вожака Уиттмор и как расплывается в самодовольной улыбке, дождавшись благосклонного кивка.

Стайлз и Бойд сдают проект на отлично, и через день вся стая заваливается в дом Стилински с коробками купленной по дороге пиццы. Стайлз ворчит про вредную еду, но это получается у него неубедительно – мешает довольная улыбка. И только наутро шериф осознаёт весь масштаб катастрофы под названием стая и сочувствует Дереку.


	4. Chapter 4

Шериф буквально зажат между двумя подростками на диване и чувствует себя крайне неловко. А Стайлз и Скотт наперебой пытаются объяснить, как гонять по экрану героя очередной компьютерной игры. Идея быть поближе к сыну, участвуя в его развлечениях, никогда не казалась Стилински настолько провальной. Но его застали врасплох в самом начале, а теперь оба вцепились в него мёртвой хваткой и не желают выпускать даже после объявления полной капитуляции. И как-то не приходит в голову ни один достойный повод, чтобы уйти.

Входная дверь громко распахивается, слышатся шаги, и в гостиную вплывает Лидия, следом за ней, вытряхиваясь из куртки, идёт Эллисон.

- Джексон! - Все присутствующие подпрыгивают от пронзительного голоса девушки. - Где ты должен был быть час назад?

- И где же? - лениво поворачивается в её сторону парень.

- Возле супермаркета! - маленькая дамская сумочка со всей силы опускается на макушку Джексона.

- Ай! - хватается за ушибленное место парень. - Лидия, за что?

Бойд, сидящий рядом с Джексоном на диване, поспешно отодвигается, не желая попасть под горячую руку. Скотт со Стайлзом сползают по спинке дивана, делая вид, что они тут для мебели. Даже он сам непроизвольно втягивает голову в плечи, надеясь, что это сделает его менее заметным. Он впервые становится свидетелем домашнего скандала и снова жалеет о том, что именно сегодня его понесло в логово. Только Эллисон чувствует себя спокойно, облокотившись на дверной косяк.

- За то, что мы, как дуры, торчали там сорок минут, ждали, что ты нас заберёшь. Ты обещал!

- Ты могла позвонить и напомнить, - огрызается Джексон.

- Я напоминала тебе с самого утра.

- Ну и чего ты кипятишься сейчас? - пожимает плечами тот. - Вас же довезли. Или что, таксисты долго попадались несговорчивые? А как же твоё хвалёное умение уговорить кого угодно?

- Нас привёз Дерек, - спокойно вставляет слово Эллисон.

- Тогда тем более не понимаю, в чём проблема?

- А в том, что пока мы ждали тебя, позвонил Дерек и спросил, можно ли сегодня рассчитывать на ужин пораньше. Пораньше, знаешь такое слово? А Дерек, - сумочка снова опускается на голову Джексона, - так редко, - новый удар, - о чём-то просит!

- Я не его ручная болонка, чтобы потакать каждому чиху! - вскакивает тот, безуспешно уворачиваясь от метких ударов.

- Ты живёшь в стае! - подзатыльник прилетает с неожиданной стороны – от Бойда.

Глаза обоих парней наливаются жёлтым, лезут наружу клыки, и они разворачиваются друг к другу, готовясь атаковать.

- Дерек! - с тревогой кричит Эллисон.

Рычания шериф не слышит, оно звучит на недоступной человеческому слуху волне, но по реакции подростков всё становится понятно и так, когда оба задиры испуганно приседают, снова становясь людьми.

- А теперь – марш на кухню, - совершенно спокойным тоном распоряжается Лидия, только теперь замечает его присутствие и улыбается: - О, шериф, вы ведь, правда, останетесь на ужин?

- Если Дерек и стая не возражают, - осторожно отвечает тот, втайне надеясь, что кто-то всё-таки возразит и можно будет убраться.

- Конечно, они не возражают, пап! - радуется Стайлз, расплываясь в улыбке, и тянется за джойстиком.

Скотт поднимается и как привязанный плетётся за Эллисон на кухню. Стилински тоже чувствует острую необходимость покинуть комнату, которая по атмосфере походит на неостывшее поле боя.

- Думаю, - говорит он, отбирая у сына игрушку, - нам лучше пойти и помочь им.

Они проходят мимо лестницы и видят на верхних ступеньках Дерека. Шериф отмечает, что Хейл выглядит уставшим, к тому же он какой-то чумазый и насупленный.

- Что это с ним? - интересуется Стилински у сына.

- Много работы последние дни, - морщится тот. - И полнолуние скоро.

На кухне уже кипит готовка, и они со Стайлзом быстро вливаются в процесс, Лидия благодарна за помощь и нагружает их по-полной. Постепенно обида, витающая в воздухе, рассеивается, подростки снова становятся шумными, начинают подкалывать друг друга.

Шериф перестаёт что-либо понимать, когда у Эрики вдруг вываливается из руки нож, она съёживается, у неё вырывается звук, похожий на щенячий скулёж. Бросают работу и остальные оборотни. Скотт утыкается лицом в спину Эллисон, Бойд рычит и вцепляется в Эрику, Джексон трясёт головой.

- Да что это такое? - кривится он.

Шериф вопросительно смотрит на сына.

- Дерек, - едва слышно выдыхает тот. - Он почти всегда держит себя в руках, но если его накрывает, это чувствует вся стая. Ну, знаешь, эмоции перехлёстывают через край и всё такое. Это бывает редко. Но когда случается, то стая ловит эту волну, где бы ни находилась.

- Ты куда? - слышится в коридоре почти плачущий голос Айзека, и все ломятся из кухни к нему.

Хейл стоит перед открытой дверью, в руках кожаная куртка. Он успел переодеться и волосы ещё влажные после душа. Альфа опускает голову, видно, как сжимаются кулаки: у него явно что-то случилось, но он не собирается никого в это посвящать.

- Мне нужно отъехать по делу, - наконец, рычит он, и наверняка всем кажется, что говорит он сквозь вылезшие наружу клыки. - Ужинайте без меня. Когда вернусь – не знаю.

Ему удаётся взять себя в руки, и в дверь он выходит спокойно, аккуратно прикрывая её за собой.

- Не вздумайте идти за мной, - предупреждает Дерек напоследок.

Шериф видит, как ошеломлены и расстроены подростки. Похоже, случившееся для них настоящий шок. Но Скотт решительно направляется к двери.

- Я поеду следом.

- Скотт! - Эллисон хватает его за рукав. - Ведь Дерек приказал…

- Тут что-то не так, - вырывается тот. - Я должен!

- Да-да, - вмешивается Стайлз, становясь между другом и дверью. - Ты тоже за всех в ответе и всех обязан спасти, я в курсе. Но это Дерек, чувак. Твой альфа, помнишь? И только попробуй сказать, что ты не в стае, это мы уже проходили.

- Ну и что? - обиженно фыркает Скотт. - Ты же сам заметил, в каком он состоянии. А если он что-то натворит? Он присматривает за нами, но и мы должны присматривать за ним, разве нет?

- Чёрт! - Стайлз резко проводит ладонью по ёжику волос. - Ты прав. Я поеду с тобой. Мало ли что.

- И я! Я тоже! И мы! - одновременно подают голоса остальные.

У шерифа голова идёт кругом от этого безобразия, но он осознаёт, что правы обе стороны. И Дерек, который запретил идти за ним, и стая, которая беспокоится о вожаке. Но вся эта затея наверняка обернётся провалом, если оборотни шумной толпой ринутся по следу альфы.

- Ну-ка, тихо! - перекрикивает он их. - А то Дерек услышит ваш галдёж и за несколько миль. Каков ваш план?

- Я отслежу его по запаху, - простодушно вываливает Скотт.

- И что дальше?

- Дальше посмотрю по ситуации.

- Ясно, - шериф трёт виски и ужасается тому, что собирается сделать. Но не бросать же их. - Значит так, тихо пакуетесь в две машины, Скотт – покажешь дорогу. И я еду первым.

Это забавно, когда едешь по указке мальчишки, высунувшегося в открытое окно и на полном серьёзе нюхающего воздух. Но оно работает, во всяком случае, Стайлз и Эллисон в этом уверены.

Они заезжают в какой-то промышленный район, петляют там несколько минут и… чуть не въезжают в «Камаро». Шериф поспешно сдаёт назад, благо, Скотт успевает предупредить Джексона. Чудом избежав аварии, Стилински отъезжает и паркуется в каком-то закоулке. Уиттмор притирает свой «Порше» рядом. В салоне становится тихо, потому что Скотт и Айзек напряжённо «слушают эфир» как называет это Стайлз - пытаются услышать голоса альфы и того, с кем тот приехал на встречу. У шерифа есть кое-какие предположения, но он не спешит их озвучивать. Тем более что Скотт внезапно шепчет:

- О, нет!

- Что? Что там? - теребит его с переднего сиденья Стайлз.

- Это мистер Арджент, - неохотно отзывается вместо него Айзек.

- Что? - взвивается девушка. - Папа?

- Тихо! - обрывает её Стайлз и снова дёргает Скотта. - Давай, говори, что там?

- А? - отвлекается тот.

- Поработай радио, Скотт. Ну же, соображай! Просто пересказывай, что они говорят: слово в слово.

Скотт отстранённо кивает.

Это очень странный диалог, воспроизводимый голосом подростка, явно не имеет смысла. Каждый из приехавших на встречу сомневается и не доверяет другому. Крис не знает, зачем позвонил Дереку. Дерек - почему приехал. Оборотень вообще не уверен, получится ли у него и зачем он предложил всё это охотнику. Охотник всё ещё сомневается, стоит ли принимать предложение оборотня. Но когда Хейл собирается уйти, Арджент внезапно останавливает его и соглашается. Он хочет знать правду, хочет понять, почему случилось то, что случилось. Потому что, как оказалось, от него многое скрывали. Дерек отвечает короткими, рублеными фразами. Что они с Кейт Арджент встречались. В полном смысле этого слова. Что Дерек рассказал ей правду о себе, а через две недели сгорела в огне его семья. Что он не обращал Викторию…

Это новость даже для шерифа. Новость про Кейт Арджент и Дерека - тоже новость, пусть и не для Стилински. Виктория Арджент, жена Криса, официально и по полностью подтверждённым данным покончила с собой. Причём тут оборотни?

Скотт вдруг замолкает и отрешённо смотрит перед собой.

- Что? - дёргает его за руку Эллисон. - Что Дерек сделал с отцом?

- Ничего, - моргает он и трясёт головой. - Ничего смертельного. Он дал ему свою память.

- Как это? - вмешивается шериф.

- Небольшой порез, и твой отец, Эллисон, увидит всё случившееся глазами Дерека, - Скотт машинально трёт основание шеи и вздрагивает. - Со мной было такое, когда дядя Питер показал мне пожар в доме Хейлов, всё, что он видел и чувствовал в тот момент.

Повисает молчание. Происходящее внутри слышат только оборотни, но не спешат делиться, хотя по их лицам видно, что там внутри отнюдь не задушевный разговор.

Айзек всхлипывает и закрывает руками голову.

- Ему больно, - шепчет он на удивлённые взгляды. - Дереку.

Скотт молча кивает и тихо говорит:

- Твой отец получает все его ощущения, а Дерек переживает их заново.

* * *

><p>- Теперь ты всё знаешь, - говорит Скотт явно чужие слова.<p>

- Ты не заставишь меня ненавидеть её, оборотень!

- Я и не собирался. Просто дал тебе знания. Как ими распорядиться - решать тебе.

- Почему ты сделал это, Хейл?

* * *

><p>- Потому что я делаю это для тебя, Эллисон.<p>

- Что? Она здесь?

- Не совсем. Моя глупая стая не послушалась и пошла за мной. И сейчас они неподалёку, слушают наш разговор…

Скотт слово в слово воспроизводит услышанное, но, поскольку сосредоточен на своей задаче, не сразу соображает, о чём идёт речь. Эллисон заливается румянцем, а Айзек, как мышь сидящий рядом, вжимает голову в плечи и прикрывает уши.

- Ой-ёй-ёй! - суетится Стайлз. - Пап, заводи машину! Быстрее, надо валить! Дерек зол, очень зол.

Шериф послушно стартует, выруливает с улочки, наблюдая в зеркале заднего вида фары «Порше» Джексона.

- Скорее, пап, пожалуйста! - торопит Стайлз. - Ох, и достанется нам, если мы срочно не придумаем, чем задобрить нашего альфу.

- Будет вам наука, - хмыкает шериф, - как старших не слушать.

- Эй, ты сам принимал в этом участие! - возмущается Стайлз. - Ты же поехал…

- Но я не в стае.

- Это как посмотреть.

* * *

><p>По дороге домой, самое лучшее, что удаётся придумать подросткам совместными усилиями - это всё-таки доготовить начатый ужин, прибавить к нему что-нибудь повкуснее, и попрятаться по комнатам, оставив Дереку на растерзание накрытый стол. Потому что голодный альфа - всегда злой альфа.<p>

Шериф сидит со всеми на кухне и помогает, чем может, попутно разрываясь надвое. С одной стороны, он понимает, что ему нужно уехать: совсем не хочется вмешиваться во внутренние дела стаи. И если Дерек решит наказать волчат, то это его право, как вожака, можно только надеяться на то, что он не причинит им серьёзных увечий. С другой стороны он чувствует, что подросткам очень неловко и страшно за то, что они натворили. И, возможно, небольшой буфер им бы не помешал.

- Не успели, - стонет внезапно Скотт, это значит, что Дерек приехал.

Стилински сидит ближе всех к выходу и решает попробовать переговорить с альфой. Но его стремительно опережает Эллисон, и первая успевает к двери. Дерек замирает на пороге от её запальчивого «Это моя вина!», и отводит глаза. Его нельзя обмануть, но, кажется, что и он чувствует за собой какую-то вину. Но Эллисон внезапно обнимает Дерека за шею и утыкается лицом в его плечо. Тот вздыхает, берёт её на руки и уносит в гостиную. А шериф возвращается на кухню, чтобы сообщить остальным, что у них есть время.

Несмотря на первоначальный план, за стол они садятся все вместе, и стая зорко следит, чтобы тарелка вожака не пустовала, постоянно подкладывая ему самые вкусные кусочки. Подростки нарочно болтают о всякой ерунде, старательно делая вид, что ничего не произошло. А Дерек выглядит лишь немногим более хмурым, чем обычно, но не рычит и не сверкает красными глазами, так что остаётся надежда на хороший исход дела. В самом конце, когда стая убирает посуду, Дерек, помогая им, как о чём-то обыденном напоминает о тренировке, и шериф видит, как спадают с лица подростки. Похоже, им не удаётся задобрить разгневанного альфу. Когда Стилински собирается уходить, его останавливает робкий голос Эрики:

- Вы ведь приедете завтра? Посмотреть на тренировку?

И это яснее ясного говорит, что буфер всё-таки не помешает.


	5. Chapter 5

Стилински неторопливо объезжает подответственную территорию и уже подумывает о том, что можно притормозить и немного передохнуть, перекусить чашечкой кофе и какой-нибудь вредной картошкой. Благо Стайлз в логове, а значит, не будет ворчать про холестерин и прочее.

Фары высвечивают знакомый «Камаро», на обочине и у шерифа вылетают из головы все мысли об отдыхе. Машина стоит тёмная, фары потушены, в салоне тоже не видно света. Он паркуется на противоположной стороне дороги, глушит мотор и слышит только тишину, значит, двигатель у чёрной красавицы тоже выключен. Это не похоже на Дерека, и это тревожит шерифа. Вряд ли у Хейла украли машину, в такое слишком тяжело верится. И также тяжело верится, что он мог одолжить её кому-нибудь. Стилински берёт фонарик, на всякий случай расстёгивает кобуру и неторопливо выбирается из машины. Если Дерек внутри, то он даст ему время почувствовать и опознать себя. Но даже спустя пару минут всё остаётся по-прежнему и Стилински решает подойти. Он осторожно высвечивает фонариком лобовое стекло и сиденье водителя. Всё цело, всё на месте, ни тебе потёков крови, ни трещин, ни вмятин. Может, «Камаро» просто заглох, и Хейл оставил его до утра? Это не очень уважительно по отношению к такой машине и в принципе маловероятно. К тому же когда решения бывали настолько простыми в их жизни? Ему приходится немного наклониться, чтобы посветить на заднее сиденье. Луч плавно скользит по салону и… высвечивает Дерека Хейла. Оборотень, спит полусидя, скрючившись на заднем сиденье собственной машины. Яркий свет в лицо, конечно, будит его, он резко выпрямляется, чуть не ударяясь головой в крышу. А шериф от неожиданности отскакивает и роняет фонарик. Стилински ждёт, что Дерек вылетит из «Камаро», полыхая красными глазами и выпустив клыки. Но дверь открывается, и Хейл в своём человеческом обличье медленно выбирается наружу. Он разминает шею, принюхивается, ёжится и набрасывает куртку.

- Извини, - вместо приветствия говорит шериф. - Я подумал, что-то случилось.

Дерек качает головой:

- Всё в порядке.

- Что это тебя понесло ночевать на природе? - любопытствует Стилински.

Даже в таком неверном свете заметно, что оборотень выглядит уставшим.

- Волчата загоняли? - догадывается он, зная, что оборотни и болезни несовместимы, хотя первым на языке вертится именно вопрос: не заболел ли ты?

- Вчера они почти до утра гуляли на вечеринке, - нехотя признаётся Хейл, зевая. - А сегодня решили устроить киномарафон.

- А «Сумерки» тебя не прельщают, да?

- Совершенно. А смотреть который раз за последние два месяца «Звёздные войны» мне надоело. Они раз пять успели переругаться, прежде чем выбрали их. Снова.

- Понятно. А с твоим чутким слухом в доме тебе не выспаться, так? - Дерек опять кивает. - А как же режим альфы?

Оборотень устало отмахивается.

- Должен тебе сказать, что машина у тебя хорошая, но вот её заднее сиденье никак не предусмотрено для отдыха, - Дерек смотрит на шерифа удивлённо, но ждёт продолжения. - А вот в моей места вполне хватит.

Стилински идёт к своему автомобилю и приглашающе распахивает заднюю дверцу. Хейл медлит, но всё же подходит и заглядывает внутрь.

- А я не помешаю?

- Ночь сегодня спокойная, - отвечает шериф. - Если будет вызов, я тебя разбужу.

Он не признаётся, что ему самому будет спокойнее просто от мысли, что Дерек побудет под его личным присмотром. А со стаей надо провести беседу о том, что о вожаке тоже нужно заботиться. Это не ложь, так что оборотень этого не почувствует… Или почувствует? Шериф понимает, что стоит, задумавшись, а Хейл пристально наблюдает. Но не говорит ни слова и забирается на заднее сиденье. Он сворачивает куртку вместо подушки, умудряется вытянуться почти в полный рост и буквально отключается. Шериф качает головой, но идёт к багажнику за одеялом. Набросив его на уже спящего оборотня, Стилински осторожно прикрывает дверь, садится за руль, убавляет звук рации до минимума.

- Спасибо, - доносится до него сонный голос с заднего сидения.

Стилински снова думает о том, что со стаей нужно серьёзно поговорить. Вернее, поговорить со Стайлзом. А там уже его умный сын придумает, как донести эту мысль до своих друзей.

Свет фар в зеркале заднего вида какое-то время спустя не настораживает его, пока машина внезапно не останавливается почти нос к носу с «Камаро». Шериф тихонько выбирается наружу и понимает, что опасности нет. Он неторопливо подходит к старому, побитому жизнью седану.

- Мелисса, - кивает он, наклоняясь к опущенному боковому стеклу.

- Привет, Джеймс, - слабо улыбается Мелисса МакКол, на ней униформа медсестры, значит, только с дежурства.

- Что-то случилось?

Она смотрит немного испуганно и вдруг кивает на «Камаро».

- У Дерека проблемы с законом? Насколько всё серьёзно?

Стилински заходится тихим смехом.

- У него нет проблем, - отвечает он. - Никаких, кроме стаи подростков на шее.

Мелисса смотрит на него непонимающе, широко раскрыв глаза.

- Успокойся, всё в порядке, - шериф старается говорить как можно серьёзнее. - Волчата загоняли его немного. Он просто спит на заднем сиденье.

- Ты в курсе? - она выбирается из машины, подходит вплотную и шепчет: - Ты сказал - волчата, значит, знаешь, что они… что Скотт…

- Оборотни? Да, теперь знаю, - кивает он.

- Слава богу! - выдыхает она.

- А ты давно в курсе?

- Да. Только долго не могла принять всё это. Пока твой Стайлз не привёл почти за ручку и Скотта, и Дерека, заставил меня с ними поговорить. Но я не переставала бояться, что что-то случится. Дереку ведь не могут выдвинуть обвинения, правда?

- Поверь мне, - он осторожно берёт её за плечи. - Хейл чист перед законом.

- Это я знаю. Но ему могут выдвинуть обвинение в похищении или в удерживании силой? Ведь они ещё несовершеннолетние, должны жить дома с родителями, а не в чужом доме у человека, который старше их всего на несколько лет. Ведь если его арестуют или наложат запрет или, не дай бог, посадят…

Шериф грустно усмехается.

- Не стоит этого бояться. Мы с тобой знаем, что происходит, а родителей остальных ребят это не сильно волнует.

- Но теперь у Дерека живёт Эллисон, а её родители, вернее, отец не из тех, кто будет молчать. Он решительный и довольно агрессивный человек.

Стилински задумывается над тем, всё ли об оборотнях знает мама Скотта. Её слова наводят на мысль, что любящий сын решил не травмировать её психику и умолчал об охотниках. И ему точно не улыбается разрушить хрупкую веру Мелиссы в то, что у сына всё хорошо. К тому же он сам не настолько в курсе, чтобы пытаться что-то объяснить. А в логове об охотниках стараются не говорить.

- А почему ты не приезжаешь в гости? - уходит от темы он.

- Скотт заезжает сам, - пожимает плечами она. - Иногда с Эллисон. Я не уверена… Я не справилась с одним, а уж со столькими…

- Тебе не нужно с ними справляться, Мелисса. Этим как раз теперь занимается Дерек. Ты могла бы просто приехать. Думаю, Скотт был бы рад.

- А ты часто у них бываешь? - заинтересованно перебивает она.

- Да практически все свои выходные, с тех пор, как стая дала понять, что не возражает против моего присутствия.

Их прерывает свет фар на дороге. У шерифа почему-то тревожно сжимается сердце от обводов крупного джипа, который начинает сбавлять ход и останавливается. Стилински отправляет Мелиссу себе за спину, не отвечая на её удивлённые вопросы, и бросает быстрый взгляд на свою машину: слышал ли оборотень их разговор, почуял, кто ещё решил присоединиться? А если нет? Если хозяин джипа с компанией и просто мечтает взять уставшего альфу тёпленьким… Но Крис Арджент один. И даже, выйдя из машины, благоразумно демонстрирует пустые руки.

- Родительское собрание в очень узком кругу? - усмехается он и приветственно кивает: - Шериф Стилински, миссис МакКол. Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь?

Мелисса смотрит на него недоверчиво.

- Надеюсь, вы понимаете, мистер Арджент, - видимо, она решает, что лучшая защита - это нападение. Вот только не знает, что пытается напасть на охотника и затея обречена на провал.

- Крис, - перебивает её тот.

Шериф видит в этом хороший знак - Арджент настроен явно миролюбиво. Что ж, если им удастся договориться, он только вздохнёт спокойно: хотя бы с этой стороны не придётся ждать угрозы.

Мать Скотта тоже удивлена, но не идёт на открытый конфликт.

- Мелисса, - кивает она.

- Джеймс, - Стилински тоже решает продемонстрировать мирные намерения.

Он видит едва заметную улыбку охотника и понимает, что его поняли правильно.

- Кажется, мы теперь все в равном положении, - вздыхает миссис МакКол, явно растеряв свой боевой пыл. - Наши дети давно живут самостоятельной жизнью. И я, честно признаюсь, никак не могу повлиять на Скотта.

- Это верно, - соглашается Арджент и обращается к шерифу: - Вообще-то я всего лишь хотел поинтересоваться, как дела у Эллисон. - На удивлённый взгляд виновато пожимает плечами: - Она не хочет разговаривать со мной.

- А позвонить Дереку или Скотту?

- Не думаю, что тем более они захотят со мной общаться.

- А зря. По-моему, последний раз вы вполне нормально поговорили с Хейлом.

Крис заметно вздрагивает:

- Откуда вы знаете?

- Так вышло, что я подслушивал вместе со стаей, - отвечает Стилински и думает, не сболтнул ли он чего лишнего, но продолжает, понимая, что сказав «а» придётся говорить и «б». - Они так бросились за Дереком, что я решил поехать с ними и присмотреть на всякий случай, чтобы не наделали глупостей. А Стайлз заставил Скотта пересказывать весь ваш разговор.

- Вы всё равно ничего не знаете! Кейт… - рычит Арджент, но тут же стихает и почти шепчет: - Я сам не знаю, как относиться к тому, что узнал.

- А у Эллисон всё в порядке, - спешно меняет тему шериф. - Правда, последний тест написала чуть хуже, чем могла, но Стайлз пообещал подтянуть её, на конечной оценке это не скажется. И в остальном у неё тоже всё хорошо. Конечно, не бывает без конфликтов и даже ссор, но они быстро мирятся. Или их утихомиривает Дерек.

- И ей не ставят в вину… - осторожно интересуется Крис.

- Нет, никогда, - качает головой Стилински. - Она сама временами напоминает им, кто она, но это никого не беспокоит. Ей даже мишень за домом поставили, чтобы можно было практиковаться в стрельбе из лука. Эллисон показывала, у неё отлично получается.

- А Скотт? - Мелисса хватает его за куртку. Она понимает, что шериф видит намного больше, чем когда-либо расскажет ей сын.

- Всё хорошо, правда. Теперь, когда он может видеться с Эллисон в любое время, он стал спокойнее. Ещё не всегда может себя полностью контролировать, но старается. Знаешь, я пытаюсь не лезть, не навязываться, и слушаю только то, что они сами хотят мне рассказать. А это в основном школа, спорт, и некоторые волчьи дела, в которых я ничего не понимаю...

* * *

><p>Когда Мелисса и Крис, наконец, уезжают, шериф трёт ладонью лоб и достаёт телефон.<p>

- Привет, сын.

- Привет, пап. А ты вообще в курсе сколько времени?

- В курсе и знаю, что вы не спите. До какой части добрались? - усмехается он сам себе, слыша абсолютно довольный голос Стайлза.

- До второй… Ух ты! А ты откуда знаешь?

- От верблюда. Точнее, волк на хвосте принёс.

- Всё ясно, - смеётся младший Стилински. - Ты видел Дерека. Не знаешь, он скоро собирается домой?

- Не знаю. Но, думаю, не раньше, чем через пару часов. Я вот что хотел сказать: заезжай в понедельник после школы, ладно?

- Погоди, - шерифу кажется, что он видит, как сразу хмурится сын и крепче прижимает телефон к уху. - Что-то случилось? У тебя в понедельник выходной, ты обещал заехать.

- Всё нормально, и я приеду. Но надо поговорить.

- Ладно, - неуверенно тянет Стайлз. - Договорились. Точно всё хорошо?

- Да, всё отлично. Удачного просмотра! И, Стайлз, - вспоминает шериф, почти нажав отбой. - Эллисон далеко?

- Отлучилась на пару минут. Позвать?

- Нет. Просто я виделся с Крисом…

- С Крисом? Кто ты и куда дел моего папу? - теперь голос Стайлза буквально звенит от напряжения и слышно, как он, грохоча, вываливается из двери. - Пап, ты в порядке? Ты говоришь о Крисе Ардженте? - он понижает голос, чтобы хотя бы Эллисон не расслышала.

- Да. У нас тут было небольшое родительское собрание с представителями всех трёх сторон. Расскажу в понедельник. Так вот, Крис просил передать Эллисон привет. И сказать, что он любит её.

- Ну ладно, - нехотя соглашается Стайлз, но тут же в нём вылезает его вечное любопытство. - А может мне приехать?

- Нет-нет! - шериф сомневается, что альфа обрадуется, увидев Стайлза. - Это не срочно.

- Ладно. Но, пап, она ни за что в это не поверит!

- А ты сделай так, чтоб поверила. Особенно потому, что это правда.

Закончив разговор, шериф буквально подкрадывается к своей машине и заглядывает на заднее сиденье. Слышал ли Хейл их разговор или действительно всё проспал, понять не удаётся, так как из-под одеяла торчит лишь клок чёрных волос. Он садится на место водителя и вспоминает, что хотел кофе с вредной картошкой. Оборачивается назад ещё раз и, вздыхая, устраивается поудобнее - кофе подождёт.


	6. Chapter 6

Асфальт блестит после только что закончившегося дождя. Хищная полная луна вылезает из-за туч и отражается во всех лужах и лужицах, рассыпаясь брызгами под колёсами автомобиля. Шериф спешит. Не так спешит, чтобы нарушать правила, но всё же спешит. Сегодня в логове намечается серьёзная, очень важная тренировка. Дерек хочет, чтобы волчата не оборачивались, остались людьми в самый разгар полнолуния. И сделали это в обычной обстановке, а не в подвале, в цепях. Альфа готов пожертвовать гостиной, чтобы проверить навыки контроля у своей стаи. Поэтому в доме полный сбор, закуплены закуски, и наверняка уже идёт грызня по поводу выбора фильма. Шериф тоже приглашён в этом участвовать, альфа считает, что присутствие людей в доме может послужить дополнительным стимулом для волчат. Именно поэтому он спешит: пришлось немного задержаться, сдавая смену.

Лес стоит по обеим сторонам дороги, тянется тёмными стволами к небу, в приоткрытое окно влетает влажный шорох шин. Впереди крутой поворот, он сбавляет скорость и только поэтому не врезается в «Камаро», брошенный поперёк дороги. Он вдавливает педаль тормоза в пол и останавливается в каком-то метре от машины Хейла. В этот раз она именно брошенная: в свете фар хорошо видна распахнутая настежь дверь. Стилински выскакивает из автомобиля, на ходу вытаскивая оружие, идёт к «Камаро». Он бегло осматривает машину: благо луна яркая, ему даже не требуется фонарик. Повреждений почти нет: еле заметная царапина на крыле, разбито боковое стекло со стороны водителя, его осколки хрусталиками валяются на асфальте, подмигивая неровными гранями. Среди них валяется чёрный прямоугольник телефона, шериф поднимает его, проверяет: мобильник цел и оживает, подчиняясь командам. На экране светятся сообщения о пропущенных звонках.

Из леса слышится рычание, пронзительный визг и, спустя какое-то время - вой. Шериф сначала недоверчиво прислушивается, но выть в здешних местах кроме оборотней некому. Он оставляет телефон на сиденье и бросается в чащу. Мокрая земля вязко чавкает под ногами, дыхание взлетает в воздух морозной дымкой, кровь тяжело стучит в ушах. Временами он останавливается, чтобы прислушаться, но в лесу подозрительно тихо. Ему кажется, что он потерял направление. Попетляв немного, Стилински вываливается на какую-то поляну. И понимает, что пришёл на место преступления. Деревьев тут меньше, они не заслоняют луну, но всё равно приходится включить фонарик. И почти сразу в пятно света попадает человек. Он лежит на боку, спиной к шерифу, на нём едва угадывается серая футболка, разодранная в клочья и сплошь покрытая бурыми пятнами. Он содрогается, понимая, что его ждёт неприятное зрелище. И сколько бы таких зрелищ он ни перевидал за свою жизнь, к ним невозможно привыкнуть. Он успевает обрадоваться, что сегодня Стайлз и вся стая дома, когда взгляд цепляется за чёрный завиток татуировки, проглядывающий сквозь лохмотья, и ему становится по-настоящему страшно. Он подходит ближе, опускается на колени и брюки мгновенно пропитываются густой влагой. Только теперь он замечает, что у парня из спины в районе левой почки торчит рукоятка ножа.

- Дерек… - зовёт он, осторожно касается плеча и отдёргивает руку, на пальцах остаётся кровь.

Шериф откладывает в стороны оружие и фонарик, и снова касается оборотня.

- Дерек?..

Тот вздрагивает и глухо стонет.

- Ты живой? - Стилински признаётся себе, что это до крайности глупый вопрос, но он не может не задать его.

Слабый, едва заметный кивок служит ответом, Хейл пытается пошевелиться и снова вздрагивает от боли.

- У тебя нож в спине, - шепчет Стилински. Он уже знает, что пока сталь в ране, оборотень не может регенерировать. - Я вытащу?

Снова молчаливый кивок. Шериф удерживает Дерека одной рукой, другой решительно берётся за липкую от крови рукоятку и молится, чтобы рука не соскользнула. Одним коротким рывком он выдёргивает лезвие и старается не смотреть на то, как темнеет ткань в месте удара. Хейл выгибается и отзывается рыком-стоном. Стилински бережно переворачивает альфу на спину, устраивает его голову у себя на коленях и понимает, что не хочет потянуться за фонариком. Луны вполне достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть и ужаснуться. Дерек в крови с головы до ног. Кажется, даже в волосах поблёскивают тёмные капельки. Лицо, руки, грудь - всё разодрано, располосовано рваными отметинами чужих когтей. Из плеча явно вырван кусок плоти, в неверном свете луны белеет кость, живот - сплошное бурое пятно. И дышит оборотень медленно и тяжело, пропуская воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы. Шериф осторожно прощупывает его грудь, Хейл морщится, стонет и открывает глаза. Рёбра сломаны, скорее всего…

- Просто проверял, - Стилински поспешно убирает руки. У него сотни вопросов, но они подождут: сначала надо, чтобы Дерек залечил раны, которых, на его взгляд, слишком много. - Ты уверен, что не нужно «скорую»? - интересуется на всякий случай он.

Оборотень несколько раз моргает и едва заметно качает головой.

Внезапно доносится треск, и шериф хватается за оружие, наставляет на фигуру, выныривающую из чащи. Луна светит незнакомцу в спину, и разглядеть его невозможно.

- Не стреляй, - говорит фигура голосом Криса Арджента.

Он подходит ближе и поворачивается так, чтобы луна осветила его лицо. В руках арбалет и нацелен он на Дерека.

- Убери оружие, - приказывает Стилински, держа его на мушке.

- Вчера в соседнем городке было совершено жестокое убийство: двух женщин нашли растерзанными. Мы выследили нескольких омег. Раньше они никогда не нападали группами, а тут… - он осекается, узнав, наконец, альфу, шагает ближе, рычит: - Эллисон! Где стая, Хейл?

- Дома, - сплюнув кровь, отвечает тот.

Крис облегчённо выдыхает и опускает оружие, осматривается. Теперь и шериф обращает более пристальное внимание на поле боя. На поляне лежат ещё три тела, он подхватывает фонарик и направляет луч света на них. Нет никаких сомнений, что все трое мертвы - у двоих разодрано горло, а у третьего почти оторвана голова. Охотник осторожно подходит к каждому, носком ботинка пинает безжизненные тела, оборачивается к Дереку:

- Омеги?

Оборотень слабо кивает.

- Они напали на тебя? - не может сдержать удивление Крис. - Но как? Они же…

Хейл пожимает плечами и морщится от боли, но отвечает:

- Нам было не до разговоров, когда они атаковали меня.

- Почему ты не позвал стаю? - с подозрением интересуется Арджент. - Почему дрался один?

Дерек силится приподняться, шериф поддерживает его, помогая сесть.

- Потому что им рано, - хрипит оборотень, буквально выталкивая слова, - становиться убийцами.

Крис долго и задумчиво смотрит на него, словно что-то решая, а потом вдруг забрасывает арбалет за спину, подходит ближе, присаживается на корточки.

- Пошли, - говорит он, - помогу дотащить этот комок шерсти до машины.

Хейл не сопротивляется, когда они подхватывают его с двух сторон, только хрипит и иногда стонет от слишком резких рывков. Шериф благодарен Ардженту за помощь, в одиночку он неизвестно сколько тащил бы на себе оборотня. Но даже вдвоём по пересечённой местности это нелегко. Дорога кажется бесконечной, Хейл то и дело обвисает в их руках, видимо, отключаясь.

Возле машин к счастью, никого нет, Стилински прислоняет альфу к крылу машины, чтобы освободить руки Ардженту. Охотник распахивает заднюю дверцу, осматривается и поворачивает голову.

- Есть что постелить? А то потом машину не отмоешь.

- Одеяло в багажнике.

Дерек пытается стоять самостоятельно, хотя его трясёт, но шериф старается трактовать это как хороший знак. К тому же мелкие царапины на лице уже зажили, оставив только подсохшие кровавые разводы, и это хотя бы даёт надежду, что оборотень всё-таки излечивает себя. Стилински думает, что бы такого сказать, немного развеять эту гнетущую тишину, подбодрить Дерека, но никак не может подобрать слов. А когда ему кажется, что он, наконец, их находит, ловит мутный взгляд оборотня. Тот моргает, трясёт головой, явно пытаясь удержать сознание. Но всё-таки проигрывает: глаза закрываются, голова падает на грудь, и он начинает сползать. Шериф оказывается к этому не готов и почти выпускает Хейла, но тут вовремя рядом оказывается охотник. Он перехватывает оборотня и кивает на машину:

- Давай с другой стороны.

Стилински бросается ко второй двери и наполовину влезает внутрь, чтобы помочь Ардженту уложить оборотня на заднее сиденье. Усмехается тому, как Крис, несмотря ни на что, осторожно обращается с Дереком, придерживает голову парня, чтобы тот не ударился. Крис смотрит в ответ и скалится. Не так как Хейл, но похоже.

- Я делаю это ради Эллисон, - рычит он.

- Знаю, - кивает шериф. - Мы все делаем это ради детей. Можешь отогнать «Камаро»?

- Ему не понравится мой запах в салоне.

- Ничего, потерпит, - пожимает плечами Стилински. - Потом проветрит машину. Давай, её нужно убрать с дороги. Ключи должны быть в замке.

Арджент кивает и идёт к машине Дерека, а шериф осторожно накрывает оборотня свободным краем одеяла и захлопывает дверцу.

«Камаро» внезапно тормозит рядом с его джипом и Крис выскакивает наружу, протягивая Стилински разрывающийся телефон. На экране светится «Эллисон».

- Эллисон?

- Дерек! - кричит девушка в трубку.

- Это не Дерек, это шериф Стилински.

- Что с Дереком? - голос у неё дрожит и, кажется, она вот-вот заплачет. - Что с ним? Он нужен здесь срочно!

- Что случилось? Вы в порядке? - шериф обменивается тревожным взглядом с охотником. Они оба понимают, что может натворить стая без альфы.

- Я не знаю! С нами да, всё хорошо. Всё было нормально. Мы ждали Дерека и вас. А потом… - она на секунду прерывается, в трубке слышны какие-то шумы и грохот. - Потом они занервничали, Скотт сказал, что вот-вот обернётся. Стайлз уговорил их уйти в подвал, и мы заперли их там. Но они царапают и ломают дверь. И воют…

- Держитесь, - шериф старается вложить в свои слова как можно больше уверенности и поддержки. - Я скоро буду. И привезу Дерека, обещаю. Просто держитесь подальше от подвала.

- Если они сломают дверь, то вырвутся в лес, - едва слышно шепчет Арджент.

- Эллисон, не вешай трубку, - распоряжается Стилински и в неверном свете пытается отыскать, как включается громкая связь.

Передав телефон охотнику, он открывает заднюю дверцу и осторожно трясёт Хейла за плечо:

- Дерек, очнись. Слышишь меня? Очнись! Волчатам нужна помощь.

Тот медленно и с заметным трудом открывает глаза, невидяще смотрит в потолок. Шериф не знает, как ещё донести до оборотня то, что случилось, но, похоже, тот уже знает сам. Радужка альфы очень медленно, будто нехотя наливается краснотой, и Стилински вспоминает, что боль сильно тормозит трансформацию. Дерек запрокидывает голову, показывая клыки, выгибается, рычит громко и грозно, так что его не могут не услышать на том конце линии.

- О, слава богу! - слышит он по громкой связи крик Эллисон и доносящиеся издалека приглушённые голоса.

- Эллисон, ждите, мы скоро будем, - обещает шериф и заканчивает звонок.

- Сработало, - выдыхает Арджент.

Он передаёт Стилински куртку Дерека и кивает на машину:

- Я загоню её в лес и скину тебе координаты.

- Спасибо, - протягивает руку шериф и получает ответное рукопожатие.

* * *

><p>Стая встречает их возле дома. Они толпятся у крыльца молчаливые, взъерошенные, испуганные.<p>

- Папа, ты в порядке? - бросается к нему Стайлз, крепко обнимает.

Для остальных это как сигнал, они обступают, в их глазах один и тот же вопрос.

- Всё в порядке, сын, - он ещё раз прижимает к себе Стайлза, окончательно убеждаясь, что тот невредим, отпускает и идёт к задней дверце. - Помогите мне кто-нибудь.

Рядом тут же оказывается Айзек, и они вытаскивают Дерека из машины. Тот в сознании и даже пытается идти, почти все его раны затянулись. Стая молча идёт следом, провожает до самой комнаты, и Стилински рад, что ребята пусть и напуганы, но ни у кого нет истерики или чего-то подобного. Они, похоже, привыкли. Перешагнув порог, шериф останавливается в нерешительности.

- Душ? - Стайлз распахивает дверь в небольшую ванную.

- Хорошая идея, - кивает Стилински, и они втроём протискиваются туда.

Кажется, будто стены помогают, потому что Хейл приходит в себя и даже вполне правдоподобно заявляет, что справится сам. Радует то, что он начинает говорить, потому что его молчание до этого пугает. Но из комнаты никто не спешит уходить, все сверлят взглядами закрытую дверь и прислушиваются к шуму воды. Возвращается Стайлз, который успел уже куда-то смотаться и начинает шевелить волчат, разгоняя их по каким-то делам. В комнате остаются только Айзек и Бойд, а шерифа сын утаскивает за собой в свою комнату.

- Вот, - вручает он комок одежды и толкает дверь. - Футболка точно подойдёт, она твоя, помнишь, ты одалживал Дереку и так не забрал назад. А штаны я выпросил у Бойда, надеюсь, налезут. Давай сразу свою одежду, я брошу в стирку.

- В джипе ещё одеяло, - вставляет Стилински, стягивая куртку. Стайлз прав, кровь нужно отстирать, пока не засохла.

Только стоя под тугими струями горячей воды, он осознаёт, насколько тяжёлым и насыщенным выдался вечер. И что это только начало, потому что впереди ночь и полнолуние в самом разгаре. А как быть он тоже не знает, потому что ни черта толком не разбирается в оборотнях, и его всё ещё беспокоит состояние Дерека. Он кое-что успел повидать за это время, но какое-то странное чувство говорит, что всё не так просто.

Одевшись, он выходит в коридор и заглядывает в комнату Хейла. Там по-прежнему Айзек и Бойд, подпирающие стенку по обеим сторонам от двери. Снизу слышится грохот, и шериф спешит туда. В гостиной разгром и суета. Джексон оттаскивает в сторону кресло, девочки отодвигают стол, а Стайлз пытается в одиночку разложить диван и снова с грохотом роняет. Шериф приходит на помощь, и сын кивает на второй диван, который они тоже раскладывают. Подходит Джексон, помогает сдвинуть диваны так, чтобы они образовали нечто похожее на одну огромную кровать. Девочки подтверждают предположения, застилая её большим покрывалом. Стайлз предлагает ему занять его комнату, так как они все будут ночевать в гостиной. Шерифу по профессии положено любопытство, но никто не может ничего толком объяснить, кроме того, что всё происходящее в порядке вещей. Но никто не возражает против его желания остаться внизу, Эрика просто приносит ему постель и застилает один из свободных диванов.

Джексон возится с камином, разжигая его, Лидия проходится по комнате, выставляя батареи на дополнительный обогрев, а Эллисон со Скоттом приносят из кладовки одеяла и раскладывают их на спинках диванов. А потом они все как бы замирают каждый в своём углу, ждут чего-то, не сводят взглядов с лестницы.

Дерек спускается сам. Медленно, тяжело наваливаясь на перила, но сам. Айзек и Бойд страхуют его с боков и не пытаются помочь. Отмытым от крови оборотень выглядит гораздо лучше, на нём только джинсы, поэтому легко можно увидеть, что зажило почти всё. Всё, кроме прикрытого повязками живота и плеча. Видимо, раны слишком глубокие и требуется время на их заживление. На коже переливаются капельки воды, может, от испарины, потому что организм регенерирует, а может, он плохо вытерся после душа. Похоже, второе, потому что когда Хейл садится на диван, Лидия просит принести полотенце, они с Эрикой аккуратно обтирают его и помогают улечься, перетягивают в самый центр огромного спального места. Шерифа очень настораживает такое странное послушание от альфы, хотя с другой стороны он рад, что тот даёт ребятам позаботиться о себе. Возможно, разговор со Стайлзом, переданный стае, возымел своё действие.

Первой под бок к вожаку пристраивается Эрика, прижимается, обнимает руку; за ней, с другой стороны укладывается Эллисон. И до Стилински начинает доходить, зачем понадобилось так много места: чтобы хватило на всех. Они по очереди укладываются, как бы заключая Дерека в круг из живых тел, но так, чтобы каждый был рядом, касался его. Места всё равно не так уж много, поэтому подростки забрасывают руки и ноги друг на друга и на Дерека. Это кажется шерифу неправильным, слишком личным и слишком страшным почему-то. Только он и Стайлз остаются пока на ногах, но сын, убедившись, что все улеглись, выключает свет и… присоединяется, вклинившись между Айзеком и Скоттом.

Ему только остаётся пожать плечами и уйти на диван, дав себе обещание расспросить стаю утром. Он успокаивает себя тем, что такой может быть реакция подростков на случившееся, как на стресс, что так волчатам проще себя контролировать в полнолуние. Хотя он совсем не понимает, зачем это нужно человеческим членам стаи. Или разницы для них не существует?

Видимо, это действительно работает, потому что очень скоро гостиная наполняется умиротворяющим сопением и даже похрапыванием, но шерифу всё равно не спится, грызёт какой-то червячок сомнения. Он вслушивается, чтобы отличить сопение Стайлза и невольно вспоминает, как караулил его раньше, вот так же, слушая дыхание, когда тот был маленьким и болел. Потом он начинает развлекать себя тем, что пытается по звуку определить, кто как спит, но его хватает ненадолго. Стилински понимает, что сна нет и не будет, тихонько поднимается и прокрадывается на кухню.

Размешивая кофе, он размышляет о том, что нужно по-новой разговорить Хейла, чтобы знать больше, больше разбираться, потому что случившееся может повториться. А он, возможно, мог сделать что-то ещё, но не сделал, потому что не знал, что делать и как. С другой стороны, есть как минимум два человека, у которых можно получить ответы на вопросы. Только вряд ли доктор Дитон, а о нём была первая мысль шерифа, обрадуется позднему звонку, хотя может быть более чем полезен, так как это по его части - всё-таки ветеринар. А Крис, скорее всего, ещё рыщет по лесу, ведь он не уточнял, сколько всего было омег, может быть, больше трёх. Он не сразу слышит, наверное, потому что занят своими мыслями, а ложка временами ударяется о стенки чашки или скребёт по донышку, и это самый громкий звук в наполненном тишиной доме. Он вздрагивает от чего-то, что нарушает эту тишину, чашка от неловкого движения летит на пол, оглушительно разлетаясь осколками, заливая светлую плитку пола кофе, но шерифа это уже мало волнует: переступив лужу, он бежит в гостиную.

Дерек хрипит и пытается сесть, держится за раненое плечо. Стилински подвигает Лидию, тянется через Эрику, и, ухватив его за здоровую руку, помогает подняться. В неверном свете лицо оборотня искажено болью, а кожа неприятно холодная и липкая на ощупь, едва сев, он начинает заваливаться, но шериф держит его, не даёт упасть.

- Дерек! - зовёт он.

Тот не реагирует, стонет, закусывает губу, пытаясь сдержаться, но не может: стон сменяется воем, потом срывается на хрип. От этого мурашки бегут по спине: шериф ещё не видел Хейла таким и не знает, нормально ли то, что происходит.

- Дерек, что? - встряхивает его он. - Что? Говори же!

Оборотень, наконец, открывает глаза, смотрит на шерифа, с трудом фокусирует взгляд: его зрачки так расширены, что для радужки почти нет места.

- Ну?

- Боль… но, - выдавливает тот, тяжело хватая воздух, баюкая раненое плечо, зажмуривается, пытается что-то сказать, но у него вырывается только стон.

- Стайлз! - зовёт шериф, удивляясь, как подростки не подскочили ещё от такого шума. - Стайлз!

Сын смешно причмокивает губами во сне, но не просыпается, и шерифу приходится извернуться: не выпустить Дерека, с которым явно что-то не так, перегнуться через всех и тряхнуть сына за плечо. Стайлз подскакивает, как ужаленный, и Стилински на миг становится стыдно, что приходится пугать его, но другого выхода просто нет.

- Господи! - взмахивает руками Стайлз, бешено озирается по сторонам и только потом смотрит на него: - Пап, ты чего? Я же чуть паническую атаку не схвати… - он переводит взгляд на Дерека: - Эй, чувак? Дерек?

- Стайлз, ты знаешь, что с ним? - но ещё до ответа шериф видит по лицу сына, что так быть не должно, и успевает опередить его: - Бегом, Стайлз, звони Дитону.

Тот кивает и, поскальзываясь, вылетает в коридор, умудряясь грохотать по лестнице босыми ногами. Шериф несколько раз встряхивает оборотня, пытаясь добиться ответа, но тот никак не может выкарабкаться из болевых ощущений и, похоже, никого не видит и не слышит. Стилински с нетерпением ждёт возвращения сына, его тревога растёт с каждой секундой: Дерека начинает бить крупная дрожь, он судорожно тяжело дышит, теперь в кровь кусая губы, остаётся только радоваться, что боль не позволяет ему выпустить клыки.

- Мы не знаем, что делать, - доносится из коридора голос Стайлза. - Не знаем, что происходит. Такого никогда не было, вам лучше знать, он же оборотень, на нём всё заживает.

Внезапно Хейл затихает и буквально обмякает, шериф едва успевает удержать его.

- Что, пап, что?! - переполошено тараторит Стайлз.

- Не знаю, сын.

Шериф осторожно укладывает оборотня, наклоняется над ним, касается сонной артерии. Пульс еле чувствуется, толкаясь в пальцы неровным слабым ритмом. Что же происходит, чёрт возьми?

- Включи-ка свет, - командует шериф, слыша на периферии голос ветеринара из всё ещё включённого мобильника. - И скажи, чтобы Дитон ехал сюда.

- Он уже в пути, - отзывается сын.

Верхний свет беспощадно бьёт по глазам, на несколько секунд ослепляя.

- О, мой бог! - слышит он полный ужаса голос Стайлза.

Глаза Дерека открыты, он больше не морщится, не стонет, наоборот, безучастно смотрит в потолок. Он не просто бледен, он может посоревноваться в цвете с пеплом, только едва заметное движение грудной клетки говорит, что оборотень ещё жив. И тут до Стилински доходит.

- Похоже, у него болевой шок, - из-за внезапно перехватившего горла голос срывается: - «Скорую», Стайлз. Сейчас.

Кажется, Дитон довольно громко кричит в трубку, потому что даже ему слышно что-то про «разбудить волчат».

Словно услышав, Айзек поднимает голову, его глаза зловеще горят жёлтым, черты лица искажаются, обнажают волчью сущность.

- Стайлз, не подходи, - шепчет шериф, замирая.

Чёрт его знает, что может случиться, пусть он даже верит в то, что подростки способны держать себя в руках. Но сейчас альфа не может их контролировать, не сможет остановить и кто знает, на что они способны.

- Айзек, - не слушается сын и медленно подходит к дивану. - Это я, Стайлз. Айзек…

Вооружённая зловещими и наверняка очень острыми когтями рука Айзека ложится на плечо Дерека, чуть сдвигая повязку. Стилински не знает, что и думать, на секунду забывает дышать, когда видит, как начинают наливаться чернотой вены на руке подростка, как эта чернота набухает, и, словно живая тянется вверх, ползёт по предплечью, теряясь под рукавом футболки.

Память не вовремя решает распахнуть двери, воскрешая ночь аварии, поднимая на поверхность весь страх и ужас тех минут, которые казались часами. Когда сквозь боль едва удаётся думать. Думать о сыне и молиться всем высшим силам, чтобы только не он нашёл, чтобы не увидел. Он не хотел бросать Стайлза, подводить своего мальчика, но хотя бы знал, что тот не будет один, что стая его не бросит. И когда он уже готов был окунуться с головой в затягивающий его омут, почувствовал прикосновение: горячая ладонь легла на плечо. И внезапно наступило облегчение, такое, что на полувдохе показалось, будто из-под ног выбили землю, как табуретку у висельника. Единственное, что он помнит - это чью-то ладонь с наливающимися чернотой венами. Теперь Стилински понимает, что это было, как Дерек достал его буквально с того света - забрал его боль себе.

Лицо Айзека искажается, он снова становится человеком и со всхлипом отнимает руку, видимо, он сделал что мог. Или его сил и возможностей не хватает, чтобы в одиночку помочь альфе. Но Стайлз уже растолкал остальных и волчата включаются в дело. Секунды еле ковыляют, собираются в минуты, со стороны это выглядит страшно, тем более что видимых изменений не наблюдается, создаётся тягостное впечатление, что они опоздали. Остаётся только дождаться, когда это поймут все. Айзек, вздохнув, присоединяется к остальным, Эллисон осторожно кладёт ладонь на грудь Дерека, Лидия вцепляется в его штанину и теребит, словно пытается разбудить, Стайлз забирается на диван, коленями впечатываясь в бедро оборотня. Если бы шериф верил во всякое сверхъестественное, хотя, вот они - оборотни, куда уж сверхъестественнее, то мог бы подумать, что подростки совершают какой-то магический ритуал. И сложно не поверить в это, потому что Дерек внезапно делает судорожный вдох, будто человек, который только поднялся на поверхность воды и жаждет кислорода, а потом его дыхание становится равномерным и глубоким, кожа быстро принимает естественный цвет. Он несколько секунд смотрит на всех обычными, нормальными глазами, закрывает их, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон. Айзек улыбается уголком рта, бодает лбом плечо альфы и укладывается на своё место, также поступают и остальные, не сдерживая облегчённых вздохов и коротких замечаний.

- Это было круто! - восхищённо зевает Стайлз, хлопает Айзека по плечу и устраивается поближе к Скотту.

А шериф подбирает брошенный на пол телефон Стайлза и набирает Дитона, чтобы дать отбой тревоге, сказать, что стая справилась своими силами.

Он готовит себя к бессонной ночи, но когда открывает глаза - за окном совсем светло. Он подскакивает, не понимая, как умудрился проспать всё на свете, и выясняет, что он не один. Стая, прижимаясь друг к дружке, дружно сопит, накрытая одеялами, а вот Дерека с ними нет. Поднимать тревогу пока рано, и Стилински сам отправляется на поиски. Альфа находится почти тут же - на кухне, он занят и молча кивает в ответ на приветствие, укладывая дымящийся блинчик на уже внушительную горку.

- Волчата проснутся голодными, да? - замечает шериф, присаживаясь на стул, и видит, что на полу нет ни лужи, которая должна была остаться от вчерашнего кофе, ни осколков.

- Очень голодными, - Дерек голосом выделяет первое слово, но он стоит спиной и невозможно увидеть, ворчит он или ухмыляется.

- Тогда этого будет недостаточно.

- Я знаю, - кивает оборотень.

Шериф замечает сбоку от него на столе неубранные продукты, подходит и принимается замешивать тесто на вторую порцию.

Видимо, от манящего запаха, проникающего в гостиную, просыпаются все. Или кто-то один, который будит остальных, это сложно разобрать. Наверное, кто-то самый неугомонный, а кто это может быть, кроме Стайлза, растолкал волчат. Он первый врывается в кухню, с заспанным лицом, одеялом на плечах и с друзьями на хвосте.

- А я подумал, куда это подевалась наша печка? - его улыбка грозит расползтись до самых ушей.

- Печка решила сменить специализацию, - хмыкает Джексон.

- Не мешайте ему, - вмешивается Лидия. - А то мы останемся без завтрака.

- И без обеда, - делает несчастное лицо Скотт.

Подростки заполняют собой кухню, дополняя завтрак на свой вкус: бутерброды, фрукты, чай, сок или молоко, и шериф в очередной раз удивляется, сколько же они могут съесть за раз. Каждый из них зачем-то да протискивается мимо Дерека, и будто случайно задевает его. Стилински предполагает, что стая по-своему пытается удостовериться, что с вожаком всё в порядке. В какой-то момент тот отрывается от своего занятия и рычит:

- Да живой я!

- Вот! Теперь мы это услышали, - Стайлз смешно двигает бровями в сторону остальных. - И даже почти поверили.

Он лезет в холодильник, осматривает полки и поворачивается.

- Дерек, а у нас ничего более диетического нету?

- Откуда? - пожимает плечами оборотень. - Диетической едой вас не прокормишь.

- Эй! - возмущается Стайлз. - Это вам всё нипочём, клыкастые, а у отца - холестерин.

- Стайлз! - перспектива остаться без вкусно пахнущих блинчиков и нормальных бутербродов совсем не радует шерифа.

- Ладно, - отмахивается сын и тихо бормочет себе под нос, но так, чтоб его услышали: - Но будь уверен, что кара из брокколи тебя настигнет, пап.

Наконец все, толкаясь и смеясь, усаживаются за стол, но внезапно настораживаются, а Дерек хмурится. Шериф встревожено оглядывает всех, ничего не понимая. Но Стайлз машет ему рукой, мол, не обращай внимания, обычные штучки оборотней. Стилински только качает головой - привыкнуть к происходящему по-прежнему нелегко.

- Твой отец приехал, - задумчиво говорит Дерек, глядя на Эллисон.

Все переводят взгляды на девушку, а та сердито дёргает плечом:

- Я его не просила.

- Может, позовёшь его? - предлагает внезапно Дерек.

- Правда? - подскакивает она.

- Нет, - бурчит Хейл, но через секунду кивает в сторону двери: - Иди.


	7. Chapter 7

Рождественским утром или, скорее, днём шериф выползает на кухню и первым делом запускает кофемашину, ставит на подставку чашку. Свою личную чашку - зелёную со звездой шерифа на боку: подарок от стаи на Рождество. Стилински очень тронут этим подарком, ему кажется, что это что-то вроде признания или допуск в стаю. Здорово они придумали дождаться рассвета и сначала открыть подарки, а потом идти отсыпаться после празднования. Новый день начинается замечательно.

Он пытается сбросить сон, и понимает, что, кажется, ещё немного пьян. Нельзя сказать, что они выпили много, но в буфете нашёлся хороший виски и они отдали ему должное. Волчат Дерек обрычал, и они распили эту бутылку на троих, стараясь сделать вид, что не замечают пунша в бокалах подростков. Правда, оборотням алкоголь нипочём, их споить невозможно, а вот человеческие члены стаи не так устойчивы. Ну, остаётся положиться на их разумность, тем более что двое из них - девушки.

- Счастливого Рождества, - говорят за спиной.

- Счастливого Рождества, - отвечает он и, не глядя, протягивает другую чашку - синюю, с арбалетом и волком, тоже подарок - Крису Ардженту и только потом оборачивается.

Охотник щурится и улыбается, принюхиваясь к напитку, нормально так улыбается, не скалясь.

- Скажи, стая нас действительно уговорила играть в твистер? - интересуется Стилински.

- Ага.

- О, мой бог! - шериф обречённо проводит рукой по лицу. - Значит, списать это на кошмар не получится.

- Нет, - почему-то довольно расплывается в ухмылке Арджент. - К тому же они всё записали благодаря новой видеокамере Джексона. У них есть на нас компромат, смирись с этим.

- Да уж. А ты-то чего такой довольный? Давно так весело не праздновал Рождество?

- И это тоже, - кивает охотник. - Меня греет другое - мы выиграли одну партию, если ты помнишь. У Скотта с Бойдом.

- Тебе ещё не надоело? - стонет шериф. - Ты же говорил, что смирился с тем, что Эллисон и Скотт - вместе?

- Смирился, - ехидно усмехается тот. - Но что мне мешает воспользоваться преимуществом?

- Ты дождёшься, что Мелисса выйдет на тропу войны, когда узнает обо всём. Я имею в виду, совсем обо всём.

- Тогда мы попали, - морщится Арджент.

- И ещё как, - соглашается Стилински.


End file.
